The Seven Gates of Katorika
by Bren Cain
Summary: Based off of and epic game DMed by my favorite DM (my brother). A quest to pass threw the Seven Gates of Katorika because of a cursed, demonic book that holds the key to saving the forgotten land. Here starts the quest of twin sblings their best friend
1. Default Chapter

****

Chapter 1

Beginnings

The red wax seal of the letter was that of the letters R and M. She slid her finger under the lip and broke the seal and unfolded the letter. She began to read:

My name is Lady Ray Mylon of the Feallisten Islands. I am a residing Sage from West Fall at the Temple of Sages.

In recent research into my family history I have discovered a curse that will someday too soon take over the entire land that all races flourish in. This curse will turn the land black, kill all hope and decent life, making our world a land of nothing but death.

Legends of you and your adventurers have reached our southern islands and have made it to my Temple. If half of what is said is true then I am beseeching help from a worthy comrade.

I am asking that you send five worthy adventurers that have determination to survive and prevail. You may wonder why I do not employ the people from my islands but the truth behind this matter is that my people are a gentle people for the most part, farmers, scholars, artist; but not only that but the quest that I should have them embark on is, to my people, only a legend, a fairy tale, something that they would not take as seriously as it should be taken. I am unable to do this alone, this quest will take more than just I to succeed. So I implore that you and your council helps me because this will someday effect your great country along with so many others and by the time it reaches you, it will already be too strong to destroy. This matter needs to be handled now in this age; the stars have made signs that it is the time to defeat this darkness before it has gained enough strength to spread.

Your chosen five will have to arrive the first month of summer to take the trial of acceptance for this quest. It is important for me to test the chosen, this is not a quest for treasure, but a quest to save us all, and only the best should go. Again I ask that you send your chosen to The Temple of Sages the first month of summer. They will not need armor or weapons of any kind, it will be provided for them.

Lady Rae Mylon

She smiled to herself, _I know exactly who you're looking for._


	2. Meeting in the Library

Chapter 2

Meeting in the Library

"Mistress Willow, your mother wishes to see you and Master Kaydell in the library in one hour," the little human servant, Leva, curtsied.

"Thank you Leva," she replied.

Leva, with her large brown eyes and graying brown hair smiled as she straitened, "You wouldn't happen to know where I could find your brother would you, Mistress?"

She smiled back, "Where else would he be? I'll get him Leva, don't worry about it."

Leva smiled, curtsied once more, and left her back to her large, quiet tower room.

Willow stood from her wooden desk, she stretched her long body, knowing that she got caught up in her reading again, and placed her leather bookmarker on her last page, and closed the tome.

She went to put her shoes on, knowing that she'd have to track down Kaydell in the Bronze Dragon barracks with Beldovin. She figured the two were sparring again, bruising each other until next week after the ones from last battle healed. As she pulled her shoes on she glanced about her room. It was a comfy sort of room, in actuality it was a section of her family tower.

Her room was round, just like the tower, the ceilings were roughly twenty-five feet high. The way that her living area was set up was unique; part of the reason she picked this particular room. It was split into two levels, the top level only being half of her lower level; it was sort of the shape of a crescent moon. It was supported by deeply carved wooden pillars, stained and polished.

The upper part of her living quarters was where she had all of her equipment; equipment being a table filled with dried herbs and plants, some she grew in her windows and balcony over the summer, some her brother brought back from his ventures into the forest, ceramic bowls and crushing tools, glass bottles of every size and shape, ceramic jars that she contained her salves in when she was done creating them and a book of notes that she would write in. Right now it was littered with growing boxes, now empty, due to the growing season being over.

The lower level was were she lived like a normal girl, her gargantuan four poster bed was directly across from the ten-foot maw of a fireplace. She had a wardrobe that Kaydell would joke was her 'second room', and a full-length mirror set against the wall by the wardrobe.

In one 'corner', corner meaning in the east direction, she had a small, round, wooden table and four chairs, by one of the many ten foot tall windows. The table, at this moment, contained a green and lavender checked woven mat, with a tea pot and four cups, mostly for when her and Kaydell would stay up late at night and talk, or when her Kaydell and Beldovin would stay up all night and talk or when one of her siblings came to visit, from the oldest sibling, to the younger ones, she like to be a hospitable hostess, even though it was just a living area.

She liked her windows, only about six-foot wide and really were ten foot tall. The were clear glass for the most part, but at the edges they were angled in such a way that when certain angles of light came threw them, a small rainbow would appear. The last two feet of the windows were delicately cut in this way, so when the sun rose, rainbows would be cast upon the dark wooden floors, then, at night, when the sun sunk, rainbows would reappear on the opposite end, but on the center shaft of tower in her room this time. It didn't matter that she had seen this act for almost one hundred years, she still thought it was beautiful and amazing.

The double doors to the balcony were of the same design, but instead of just looking pretty, they actually led to her favorite spot over looking the river and, if the night was clear enough, to their farming town, Farrnor, directly across from the castle.

She had stood, stretching again, and looked at her pale gray stone walls, she didn't understand why, but in the winter months, these walls did not get cold, nor did her wooden floor. She understood that her home, the castle of Paramin, was enchanted in ways that she could not imagine. Her father and several of the teachers of the Mages school were still, even now, discovering more and more about this castle, from it's enchantments to it's history.

She loved her home, she was happy, safe and loved, what more could she ask for? Without another thought or hesitation, she stepped threw the wooden door leading to the inner stairwell of the tower in search of her twin.

Lunge...dodge...swing…block…. counter attack…. block….

Kaydell could feel the sweat trickle down his spine...block...block...swing…

It's been at least an hour that they've been at this...dodge..._that was close!_

"Getting tired...old man?" The dark haired one asked in gasps.

"Me? No…" the other replied, "Who's the old...man here?...You're at least...90 years older….than I am…"

"Minor...technicality…"

"Excuse me...Master Beldovin…"

The dark haired glanced to his right to see one of the servants form the castle waiting to speak with him. "Yes...what can I...do for you…", block...

"Her Highness has asked me to invite you to the castle library in one hour." The messenger answered.

Both young elves stopped, "Why?" They both asked in unison.

"I do not know, sires, but it is important, she did say not to be late." Derit replied; the human man opened his arms in a gesture of not knowing what Lady Kailya has in store for the dark haired elf.

"Did my mother ask for me also Derit?" Kaydell, the red haired elf asked.

Before Derit could reply, his sister, Willow, entered the practice hall, taking long strides to stand next to Derit; she dwarfed him by almost six inches. Derit glanced up at the lovely red haired elven woman. Her hair seemed exceptionally red today, probably due to the facts that she was in full afternoon sunlight and wore a pale lavender long sleeved cotton gown. He also noticed that at the hem of her gown were tiny embroidered purple flowers, wrapped around her slim waist was a purple belt/sash thing, he never really understood what the proper term for girly clothing was. Either way, she looked very stunning today, just as she always did, at least he had good looks too or she would make him look really bad. "Yes, she did, she also asked for me. Leva came to me with the message, she couldn't find you so I offered to find you for her." She looked down on Derit with a friendly smile, "It's all right Derit, we'll be there."

"Alright...you three didn't get into trouble again, did you?" His smile to the elven woman was wide and warm, his blue eyes were almost accusing in a childish kind of way.

Willow laughed, "No Derit, we've been covering our tracks very nicely for almost 15 years now."

"Thank the gods, your parents were so enraged last time that I thought I'd be serving you your meals in your quarters to you for the rest of _my_ life," he turned to leave, then paused, "Oh, my grandmother says hello, by the way."

Willow smiled, "Really? How is she?"

"Very well, she still gardens and cooks, she can run circles around my children."

"That doesn't surprise me! She was so full of energy and life when we were together. Tell her I'll try to stop by to see her soon." Willow's sudden vision of her old friend almost brought tears to her eyes.

"I will, Willow."

The mid day autumn sun warmed the air it also made the outdoor practice arena full of others wishing to bush up on their defensive plays. The grass was still green in the arena, there were some patches of dirt scattered about, mostly from over practice, killing the grass with swift moving feet in over practice.

As Derit left the practice arena, Willow approached her brother and their life long friend Beldovin, a Valley Elf. She watched as her brother opened his mouth to ask her his question, but she interjected before he could even speak. "No, Kaydell, I don't know what it's about, we'll just have to show up and find out, won't we? It does sound like something important though, normally she would come to us herself." She glanced at Beldovin, "As far as why she has asked you to show up as well is another very good question."

"Yes, I guess it is." Her brother replied, jabbing his friend in the padded arm with his hand.Beldovin laughed, "Is it so hard to believe that I might be just as important as the infamous twins of Paramin, not to mention the grandchildren of the Queen of the Torin Elves…" he straitened himself out a bit, to emphasize his self proclaimed importance, "I think not!" He tried to hide his little smile.

Willow chuckled, as did her brother, "How are you Beldovin?"

"Simply wonderful, Willow, and how fairs things with you? I haven't seen you for some time, you must have bought a new book, or you're hiding from yet another man who's fallen helplessly in love with you."

She smirked at him, "No, just rereading an older book, refreshing my memories, and I'm still being chased and dodging the same man who's been hopelessly in love with me for fifty years. I am fine though, I couldn't ask for much else in life." She eyed her shorter friend, he was a flashy sort of fellow, and if someone didn't know him they would never guess that the young elven man was a cleric. He had fair, sculpted features with a shock of dark, wavy, brown hair and soothing gray eyes. For his race he was a tall five foot eight inches, what they didn't have in height they made up in gaudiness and egotism. Today, she could see under his padded practice armor, her friend wore a deep orange tunic with crimson trim, and crimson trousers with decorative mid calf orange dyed leather boots. Surprisingly, he rather fit the attire that he adorned himself with.

"How is training at the temple of my god's brother?" He questioned as the trio meandered toward a wooden bench, with, what looked like, the rest of the dueling friends cloths.

She often wondered why he referred to her temple in that fashion, all drawn out and complicated like that, ' The Temple of Perth' would be so much less hassle, but he is a Valley Elf and that's the way they are, "Very well, and how has your training at Paladine's Temple been for you?" She asked.

"Marvelous, I feel so strong and enlightened after each of my lessons." He began to undo the ties to his practice armor.

"As do I." She smiled to him, knowing he was too busy undoing his armor to even see her smile at him.

She looked around, the oval arena was in the center of the Bronze Dragon Barracks, it had a few brightly colored trees and set against the walls were wooden benches, for breaks, cloths or to pass out on as some trainers were known to do. Doors leading into the building itself were open, due to the warm air. Other paring partners practiced today in the sweet autumn air, some with axes or halberds, some were even practicing hand-to-hand combat, not an easy thing, due to popular belief.

Kaydell, her twin brother, also began to undo the ties on his padded armor. He looked rather tiered after that practice, he was probably out all night in the forest again, not bothering to sleep. At least he had changed, she saw. He wore a long sleeved light green tunic with a wide leather belt at his waist. His two belt pouches were full, probably with berries, roots, herbs, leaves or a little of each. His short, wavy red hair was tousled, as usual, but at least he was clean. His dark freckles scattered across his nose gave him a childish look, but his bulky, muscular body made him look very manly and powerful. Kaydell towered over Beldovin by almost one foot; he was only 3 inches taller than she was.

Both of them began pulling off the padded armor and dropping them on the bench for one of the many servants to clean up.

Kaydell untied the two belt pouches from his belt and tossed them to his sister, "I almost forgot, these are for you."  
She caught them easily, pulled one open, "Oh! Barbanes root and..." she dug around for a moment, "Cormay bark! You must have gone really deep to get the root."  
Kaydell shook his head, "Only to the middle, not quite to the feeder stream. Look in the other bag, good stuff in there too."  
She did as he said, "Ah!" She squeaked as she pulled out 3 small corked glass tubes, "Jumby Sap! Oh, wow! How many Jumby trees did you have to climb to get this much sap?" She eyed him curiously.

"Believe it or not, only one, it was one of the really big ones, found a good vein that popped, would have gotten you more, but I only brought those three bottles." He apologized.  
"Three's enough, this should last me for quite some time." She dug around the pouch some more, "Here's some Gather stems, some Elva bulbs and Mugni seeds, you must have hit a good spot last night." She complimented him.  
"I did actually. I'm thinking about going out again tonight, Uncle Tyason asked for some stuff too, but my priorities are to my closest first."  
Willow smiled at him, she white teeth flashing at him. "I knew you loved me!"Beldovin coughed, "Well, are you ready, my lord?" Kaydell asked his sparing partner, with his left arm extended.

"Indeed, my lord." Beldovin replied in his 'play' voice, taking Kaydell's offer of his arm. The two, now arm in arm, marched seriously ahead of Willow, as she rolled her eyes and followed her brother and their friend out of the Bronze Dragon barracks.

The three, now walking side by side headed slowly for the castle, threw the streets of Paramin. They had noticed how everyone was so busy preparing for the one-week event of the Harvest Festival. Bright colored banners were being hung, flags were hoisted, gardens were being trimmed and windows were decorated.  
The homes and taverns and shops ranged in size, shape and color. Most of the homes though, were about two levels made typically of stone or logs. Some of the wealthier families had much larger homes, some three or four stories tall and made of the paler of the river rocks. A lot of the homes had small flower beds lining the walkways to their doors, now with only a few remaining flowers left.  
The roadways were hand laid river rocks, something that Paramin produced a lot of. These roads got a fair amount of travel on them, ranging from just simple walker, as the party of the twins and the Valley elf were at the moment, to people on horses, wagons and carts. Not all of the streets were laid though, there were some dirt roads still, on the outer edges of the city, closer to the walls, but they were small and in the more quite residential areas.

Stores inside the city were many. On one block could be found tailors, cobblers and jewelry makers, on the next, apothecaries, herbalists and booksellers (mostly tomes of magic). Then, if someone were to travel further down the road armorists and smithies would be found pounding away with their hammer and anvil, sweating in the heat of the fires. Once again, if traveled even further down, taverns and inn's could be found, fires always burning, bards singing, the aroma of bread or wine would tease one's nose.Paramin was not a city of prejudges, bigotry or hypocrisy. In fact, it was a city that was brought to power by many different races, religions and magic's. Life of all kinds lived in this city, more here than many others, abnormalities seemed to rule here. Kotchti Imps could be friends with half dryads and, like the life long friends that now walked together, Torin and Valley elves could be, well, life long friends.

Horses with riders trod by, nodding to the party, some of them aware of who they were, acknowledging them a "my lords and lady" and a nod of the head, some in fact, did not know who they were and simply gave them a 'good day' and went on their way. The small party was usually thankful for this, coming from families of high rank sometimes brought unwanted attention, something that they liked to avoid, for now anyway. "Tomorrow is the big night, are you ready?" Beldovin asked his companions.

"I guess so," replied Kaydell, not really finding any interest in the whole ordeal of the Harvest Ball that took place annually at the castle.

The Council from the different cities of the country of Paramin arrive with their families, and the more wealthy lords and ladies, are honored guests of the their Lady Kailya, the twins own mother. It was simply a time to celebrate the passing of a good season and for the merchants of the country to come into the capital and sell the left over of their bountiful harvest year, keeping the prophet for themselves, no taxes went to the city from their sales this week.

The three friends have found that the smaller parties held outside of the castle walls, in the city limits, are where, they have found, all the real fun is.

"If we can survive threw the ball, we can make our yearly escape to Herish's Inn for the real fun!" Willow shot her companions a playful glance and giggled.

"As long as I don't have to beat the men off with a dagger once you start dancing after a few too many drinks, then that is definitely worth looking into." Beldovin laughed to himself remembering last harvest how the stunningly beautiful Battle Priestess of Perth had a few too many mugs of ale and started dancing...provocatively. If he didn't love her like his own flesh and blood, he was sure someone would have had to beat him off of her. She was almost always the center of attention with the circle of men at the parties. With her long, wavy red hair, her pale freckled skin and green eyes, her, oh so long, legs and very womanly body, it was hard for people to not to miss her, especially the opposite sex.

"ME? Excuse me? I wasn't the one who was trying to seduce every female humanoid at the party with poetry and kisses!" She was laughing the whole time as she accused him.

"Yes...well...so what? There is nothing wrong with reciting poetry in public and getting payment for it!" He pretended to be hurt by her remark, but she knew better by the twinkle in his eye.

"I guess, but kisses for payment? Whatever you want, Beldovin!" She was openly laughing at him.

To change the subject from his last year's experiences he switched to the silent Kaydell, "Yeah, well, at least I wasn't the one so drunk that he couldn't take the smell of wine _or_ ale around him lest he gag!!"

"We'll see who makes the bigger ass of themselves this year and then we'll get together and compare stories my friend." Kaydell chuckled.

During the journey to the castle the companions made note of the preparations of the city and castle. The Inn's, Tavern's and Bars were all decorating the doorways with bushels of wheat and flowers, each window had a display of candles or more of the flower/wheat décor.

The walkway to the castle was lined with flag poles, each bearing a flag with the city seal. One for Ren, Erin, Sarralmin, Farnnor, Pallet and Margiles. Over the main entrance of the castle was the Parmain flag.

After entering the main gates, the trio was overcome by the sheer beauty of the Paramin castle. The light gray stone of castle was covered in almost three hundred and fifty years of all sorts of rose vines and creeping ivy, that had already bloomed and gone, the ivy still retaining it green color covering all three hundred feet of the castle itself and all four, five hundred foot adjoining towers on each corner of the boxy center. The newly washed windows gleamed like mirrors in the mid afternoon sun.

Beldovin sighed, "It makes me proud to be apart of this great country when I see the castle looking so spectacular."

"You're not going to cry, are you?" Kaydell mocked.

Sniffling, he looks at his taller companion, "No, I shall do that in private, so as not to embarrass you or my lady."

Willow shook her head, with a small laugh and started off towards the doors before the other two caught up to her.

Servants were buzzing all around the castle grounds, really, just like bee's, some giving directions, some working, some gathering but it was work sculpting the hedge maze to the tomb, trimming and pruning the gardens around the castle walls and the castle garden and setting up elaborately decorated torchiers beside the stone walkway to the large wooden castle doors.

Kaydell searched the castle yards, "I don't see Trint. I wonder what happened to him?" Trint, the family 'pet' was a nine foot tall Behir. Lady Kailya had brought him to the castle after killing his rampant parents. She couldn't leave the hatchling alone after making him an orphan; she knew he would surely die. Her hopes of raising the dark purple serpentine, scaled creature were a success and he became a much-adored companion to her children and the other inhabitants of Paramin.

"He's probably in the back harassing the people bringing in the food for the banquet." His sister knew full well what the large animal was capable of. If he couldn't get attention by looking cute, he'd accomplish it by brute force. When the playful Behir attacks someone, they have no choice but to pay attention.

"I could go for a drink before we meet with your mother."

The three nodded in agreement and entered the castle.

Inside, along the walls and the pillars hung long autumn colored silk drapes and ribbons with wheat strands bound in certain areas of the drapery. The white marble floors shone under their feet, Willow felt guilty walking on such a pretty shine.

From the eighty-foot ceilings hung enormous chained solid glass globes that glowed independently. The castle was enchanted all over, from the warding symbols on the castle walls and above the doors; to the continual light spells that illuminated the entire castle. The advantages of having a school of mages in the city and magically inclined residents were definitely beneficial.

The kitchen hands were at its minimum. Only five were preparing for the ritualistic evening meal. The preparation tables were at the moment, moderately clean a few splats of dough or flower here or there but not too messy. The storing shelves and bins, on the other hand, were stuffed with flour, sugar, potatoes, onions, carrots, wheat, corn and anything else that was conceptually ever used in daily meals.

The head cook, Melhera, turned to see them standing in the doorway, the opening between the kitchen and the ballroom. "Ya haven't come to clutter up the kitchen now have ya?" She accused.

"No ma'am, we came for some water before we meet our mother," Kaydell told her, "Just a pitcher and some mugs would be fine, we could take them into the library and drink in there."

The voluptuous, rosy cheeked woman approached them with her hands on her hips; "Why don't'cha go have yer selves a seat in the library and I'll have one of'da girls bring ya in some water there." Her common human drawl was unusual for the area; it had gotten better over the past 25 years.

"That be wonderful," Kaydell told the middle-aged woman. She was once blond, with curly hair that reached her mid back, but now it was streaked lightly with white and was almost always pulled into a braid. Her eyes were still the palest of blues, he remembered looking into those eyes and felt his heart skip. What a thing to have a crush on a human servant. It was unfortunately harder to have close friends that were human. His race, the Torin Elves, would age tremendously slower than the human race. His mother told him that it was roughly eight human years to one year of Torin age. So in his race, in two and a half years Melhera had aged over twenty years. Life went on though, and so did his love interests.  
Melhera was still attractive, even for a middle aged human, she had married another servant, had four children and had their own home not too far from the castle. Two of her children actually worked in the castle as well, one in the kitchens with her mother and the other in the stables, one was an herbalist in town the other had simply married a merchant and had a family of her own.

The walk to the library was much the same to the kitchen, the servant decorated, cleaned, moved that, put this there, that sort of thing, most ignoring them, but some of them giving semi-menacing glances for walking on the newly polished floors.

The wooden doors to the library were open, as usual, as the trio entered without any hesitation. Being as libraries are, it was filled, top to bottom with books, tomes, scrolls and anything else that could be read, studied, looked at or flipped threw. It wasn't stuffy, like some libraries or studies usually were, but instead it was warm and inviting. There were no windows, unfortunately, even if there were they would most likely be covered by selves of books.

Directly opposite of where they entered was a fire place, not just any fire place, but one that would house two full grown horses. Yes, it truly was that big. The fireplace was brown marble and dark, carved wood. Hanging above it was a portrait of the dragon, Moon Rumor, their mothers stead, so to speak. He wasn't a greater dragon, but one not to be toyed with regardless. The hide of Moon Rumor was grayish-violet, his eyes were deep blue, like a sapphire. In the portrait, the dragon was sitting on his landing, which was at the very topmost part of the twins family tower, his long, graceful neck outstretched and looking to the morning sky. Portraits of this kind were all threw the castle, thanks to the resident artist, Malichias.

To either side of the fireplace were two other sets of doorways, both open. The floors in the library were not of marble, like the halls, but a dark wood, laid in a pattern of boxes with squares of brownish marble centers, rather exquisitely done.

Round tables, desks and couches were placed around the room, to give it a more welcoming feel, something a lot of the residents appreciated. All of the wood was dark, to match the floor and the mantel of the fire place, the material on the couches was brown satin with flowers woven into its sleekness. The desks were always supplied with quills, ink bottles and paper, another feature the scholars appreciated.

To their surprise two persons were already here, seated almost in the middle of the library at a large rectangular table. One they knew, the other was unfamiliar to them, almost shocking in sight.

"Klayn!" Beldovin shouted, as he took long strides to greet the man.

Klayn, the tall humanoid creature stood to greet the rapidly approaching team. Klayn appeared human, but they knew better, they were present at his creation, if that's what one could call it, thirty years ago. He was tall, with a darkish completion, long strait black hair that just reached past his shoulders, deep brown eyes and a chin beard that was kept short. He appeared to be in his mid-twenties, always has and always will. He was garbed in blacks and grays, very non-descript.

"Beldovin," the humanoid grasped Beldovins arm with a friendly grin. " Kaydell, Willow," He shook their hands in turn.

The other, previously standing, turned to the watch the group. He was extremely unusual, even for Paramin. If he were not in the open he would have certainly blended into the dark corners of the library. His skin was the closest color to black without it being unnatural, his eyes were also black and his most peculiar features were the two, ebony, feathered wings he adorned on his back and long silver hair that he wore loose. The theme for this winged elf seemed to be black, because he wore skin tight leather pants and mid calf boots of the same color, his chest was bare, revealing that he was well muscled.

"Let me introduce F'vell," Klayn nodded to the winged elf, "He is to meet Lady Kailya here, as am I." He paused, observing the bewildered looks on their faces, "And by the looks on your faces, I'm assuming that you are to meet her here as well."

"Yes, we are. Have either of you heard anything about what this is about?" Beldovin was hoping their friend would have some answers.

"No, I do not. Sorrow, received a letter from Lady Kailya asking that we arrive earlier than planned, and that when I get here to meet her in the library at four after noon on the day of the Ball. We only just arrived, I went looking for you," looking at Kaydell, "but one of the servants told me that Willow had gone to find you herself, so I waited."

"I see," Beldovin said, almost to himself, he turned his attention to the winged elf. "Let me introduce myself, I am Beldovin Brockwic, a priest of Paladine," Beldovin extended his hand, the other excepted, "This stunning pair are the twins Willow and Kaydell Rannesinn-Lady Kailyas and Lord Daiwens children."

The twins nodded to F'vell, he nodded back, looking slightly confused, "If you are her children, why do you not know why she has asked us here?"

Kaydell shrugged, "Our mother is busy and it is often easier for her to have us meet her somewhere, because we are not always where we should be."

"I see."

"How is it that you come to meet our mother here, F'vell?" Kaydell asked.

"The head Mage Leena came to me and said that she had chosen me to go meet Lady Kailya by special request. That is all I know." He had a very deep, quiet voice, rather calming.

The party five sat at the rectangular table while they waited for Lady Kailya, a servant brought in a large, glass pitcher of water and five glasses on a tray in the mean time.

__

Peculiar, Kaydell thought to himself,_ they brought in five mugs, they must have known there was going to be more than just the three of us._

Not much was said while they waited, all were curious about this 'secret meeting'.

F'vell, never being inside of the castle before was looking around at the many stuffed shelves that lined every wall.

Forty foot book shelves lined this chamber, and four of these forty foot shelves lines extended from, where they were sitting, the left hand side. Ladders, like portable staircases were placed every so often to make getting to the top of those shelves easier. Above the main entrance, were the Valley elf and the Torin twins entered was a painting, it was longer than it was tall. With a viewpoint from the river, the painting was of the castle Paramin . The sun was rising behind the artist; the windows of the castle caught the rose, yellow and orange colors of the rising sun. The castle looked almost white in this picture, the vines on the towers and the foyer were in full green, late spring was when this painting looked to have been done. There were distant river birds in the sky that will float forever there with the clouds in this painting. The water entrance gates to the castle were closed, but at the Water Druids Temple there were two small boats docked. Little patches of fog scattered lingeringly over the calm river water. If someone were to look hard enough, they could see the little shapes of the guards along the water gates. Only the sharp eyes of the winged elf would have picked those details out the first time he saw it.

Finally, what seemed like a lifetime, the Lady of the castle entered at the far end of the library. She was unmistakably the lady of the castle. She was tall and lean, with long flowing golden hair that seemed to almost run like water down her back and she had clear bluish eyes. She wore a simple silver circlet around her head with tiny sapphires set at the front. She was garbed all in blue, close to the color of the sky at night fall, a very simple but elegant silky gown, with a silvery colored sash tied loosely around her slim waist.

At her arrival the five stood, she motioned for them to sit back down.

"Good day my children, hello Beldovin, hello Klayn," she eyed the other two, "And you must be mage, F'vell, from the academy?" Acknowledging F'vel with a nod of her head.

They all nodded to her and all seemed to say some reply that slurred together.

"Good, then you are all here. This won't take long." She pulled out a chair at the table and sat down, "As you all know tomorrow night is the Harvest Ball. I ask that when I give my annual speech that you all stay together. I'm going to make an announcement that involves the five of you. I don't want to tell you what it is now, I don't want to ruin the surprise, but it should lead to a very interesting situation. F'vell, you will be our guest in the castle for the next few days, I have informed the guards, you may leave the castle at anytime, but I ask that you be here for the announcement tomorrow evening. I have taken the liberty to have a seamstress meet you tonight to fit you with formal wear, F'vel and Klayn. The expenses have already taken care of . She eyed her children and the other three, "Make sure you stay close to each other."

The five looked at each other and nodded with a few, "Yes, Lady Kailya" 's.

"F'vell, I will have my children show you your room when you are ready. Kaydell, Willow, take him to Timmorelle's room."

"Yes, mother," they replied in unison.

"Mother…" Kaydell began to ask, but was cut short.

His regal mother looked him square in the eye, "Kaydell, my only hint is that you get to know a ship."

She rose from her seat; Kaydell began to protest, she smiled down at her son, patted him on the arm and began to walk away, leaving her son confused.

"I'll see you all at dinner, have a nice afternoon." With that she left the library.

Kaydell sighed. The other four looked at him.

He glanced at each briefly, "What?"

They all shock their heads, "Your mother must know you very well in order to know what you say before you say it." F'vell commented.

Willow laughed, "She's just that good, F'vell, she' just that good."

Dinner was marvelous, of course. The regular families were extended this night. Some of the Council and their families had arrived, so there was a lot more noise and laughter as usual. The little alcoholic dwarf of Ren sat with his wife and talked with the council member of Farnor and his family. Sitting next to Lord Daiwen, the husband of Lady Kailya, was the fuzzy, blue, giant rock troll Kobain. He dwarfed everyone, he was almost 11 feet tall, he was the first of his kind to take a home, his people being clan oriented, never took high positions. Kobain was a pioneer of his people.

Sorrow, Klayn's creator and master, sat on the other side of Lord Daiwen, partaking in the talk with the others. He was a rather dark, quite, eerie man with great powers. There were councilmen from Kerin, Erin and Ren with their families.

Dinner consisted of a cheese soup with a bread bowl; several roasted birds, vegetables and for desert was a moist candied fruitcake with a sweet creamy sauce. And of course there was wine and ale, what large dinner party would be complete without it?

F'vell, Beldovin, Klayn, Willow and Kaydell sat close together, talking amongst themselves, getting to know each other or catching up on the past years events.

F'vell explained to his new friends that he has been attending the mage school for almost thirty years, he obviously wanted to keep his home land and life private because he did not mention them at all, the others did not press. He seemed honest and trustful enough.

Klayn spoke of hunting ventures and things that took place in the forest, where he spent most of his time. His trip down the river to get here and the dream he had about chasing a small winged fairy that turned into a sea bird down the river to the ocean.

Beldovin, Kaydell and Willow talked of castle happenings and what they were doing with their lives the past year. Willow mostly studied and went to the Temple for her lessons. Kaydell talked of his ventures in the woodlands, finding lairs of bears and a nest of eagles, that sort of thing.

The meal went well, all were stuffed, the exchange of stories were still being passed from person to person like the wine.

"If it is all right with you, I think I would like to retire, I have some things to read and I want to be refreshed for this announcement tomorrow evening." F'vell slowly rose, and the others joined him.

Willow nodded to the winged elf; "We'll show you to your room and where the bath area's are."

"I think I shall also retire, the trip here was rather long and has worn me out a bit, I shall see you all tomorrow at breakfast." Klayn bowed slightly and walked away. He already knew where his room was, Sorrow and he had come to stay many times, Klayn was finally given his own room in the castle.

Beldovin looked at the twins, "I will walk with you up to F'vell's chambers and I shall also depart. I have…things to do…"

The twins gave Beldovin a knowing glare, he meant, 'I have more drinking to do, but not here'.

The four left the dining hall, leaving the sounds of laughter and catching up behind them. The castle was rather quiet now, except for the commotion from the dining hall. The stairwell to the second floor was a giant tower, set inside of the castle walls. The stairs themselves were about 30 feet wide and wound the hole way up. The marble for the staircase was medium blue with deep teal swirls laced threw it. The railing was thick black iron molded into curves, twists and spirals, they resembled waves. The only window in this stairwell was about thirty feet wide and twenty-five feet tall. At one time it was just a plain clear glass but it was a work of art now . In stained glass, faintly glowing with the moons light stood a regal ship, sailing on dark blue water, with the purple sky of evening behind it.

"Your home is so full of wondrous things." F'vell, who had stopped to admire the stained glass scene, remarked.

"Thank you. It's really our parents doing." Kaydell said, "They've added on the terrace to the side of the castle, our mother has a love of plants and colors. They added the stained glass windows throughout the castle and a lot of the marble."

"Mother also had the ball room floor done in sections so that the emblem of the country could be done in different colored marble. They really made this place beautiful."

"They have done lovely things," F'vell complemented them.

Beldovin also looked at the window, "My father used to tell me how dismal and foreboding this place used to be until it became inhabited. It took such a long time to rid this place of the curse, to defeat the Kria and to establish the city here."

"I have also heard the tales. The land where nothing grew, the river was poisoned the undead walked. Yes, I have heard much of the history."

They continued up the stairwell, exiting to a long wide hallway with large oaken doors the whole length down, leading down to what looked like giant doors with circular windows. The hall way was well lit with glowing glass orbs placed upon silver stands set into the smooth stone walls. Their feet made no noise on the red rugs that ran the length of the hall, the dark stained wood flooring could be seen around the runners.

Between doors and lights hung tapestries of vibrant colors, elaborately woven. Each one they passed was a different scene, they had passed one that was dark blue with mountains and a caravan of horses, oliphants and troops marching to the snow peaked mountains. Another was of what F'vell figured was the challenge and defeat of the dragon Moon Rumor, that is now the high Lady's steed, this one was dark purple in color.

"This room that I am staying in, the Lady Kailya referred to it as...", he struggled with his memory.

"Timmorelle's old room," Kaydell helped him out, "She was one of my mothers companions many years ago. She was only human, she lived to be quite old, with help from some magical water she obtained, but died. She lived to be 103, extremely old in human years."

"Ah, I see, and this is the room that she stayed in at one time?" The winged elf asked.

"Yes, she only actually lived in the castle for about 15 years. After most of the kingdoms were joined she built a tavern in the city, Singers Circle it's called, it is still there today, still run by her family line."

F'vell, nodded, seeming pleased to hear such a tale of the room he was about to inhabit.

"I do believe there is a portrait of her hanging in the room. Malachias asked her to pose for him one day and she did. She was quiet a lovely human."

Willow nodded, "Dameson said she had the reddest hair, redder than ours, and lots of freckles and emerald green eyes. Most of her family members still carry that of their grandmothers."  
"This Malachias that you speak of, he is an artist?" F'vel seemed interested.

They all chuckled, "Yes," Beldovin answered, "he is a spectacular artist, a majority of the painting in the castle are done by him. His paintings in town are sold at high prices, he is very well known among the higher classes."

F'vel frowned, "Why did you laugh, just then, when I questioned about this artist?"

Kaydel sighed, "Malachias has the distinct pleasure of wearing the cursed family heirloom." They all shook their heads, "Most would think it easy enough to just remove it and be gone with the cursed ring, but it's just not that easy. Whoever cursed the ring really made sure to cover all his exits."

Halfway down the hallway it split, strait ahead, the left, the right, or behind them. The party turned right, this half also resembled the hallway they were just in. Then half way to the end they turned left, into a door, that led into a thinner hallway.

"How terribly unfortunate. Has he not made any attempts to...take his life, if he leads a cursed life?" F'vel obviously felt bad for the man.

"It's funny that you would say that, F'vel, because he told us that when he found out the ring was cursed, he did try to take his life, several times, actually. But when it failed, or should I say, when he came back to life, he realized it was futile. He did some light adventuring but now resides in the city in his rather large estate, painting, sculpting and gardening. He leads a good life now...still cursed, but a good life." Explained Willow.

"Unfortunate but interesting tale," the winged man remarked.

Three doors down, on the right, they entered a tall dark wooden door, inside dimly lit by candles, they could see the guest room F'vel was to stay in. This room was large, with a huge gray and black blanketed bed to the left side, an even larger stone fire place set to the right side of the room and in front of them, slightly to the right were two large curtained glass doors that apparently led to a balcony. A square center of the floor was black marble laced with white veins and trimmed in wood to the walls, there was a bear skin rug in front of the fire hearth and a gray rug under the bed. In front of the fireplace, so that the bear skin rug was used to warm the feet, was a couch upholstered in black fur, very warm and squishy looking.

"There," Beldovin pointed above the fire place, "That is the portrait of Timmorelle."

They all observed the vibrant painting of the woman. She did indeed have red hair, curly at that and creamy white skin, and however Malachias managed, there were freckles dotted on her face. She was sitting on a large dark green chair on what looked like a balcony, the light was coming in from the left. It was probably this very balcony that the painting was done. She wore a lovely lavender gown that fell off the shoulders and revealed a lovely amount of her collar bone to show off an amethyst necklace that twinkled like a star around her throat.

"She was indeed lovely." F'vell said, "It will be an honor to sleep in the room she once stayed in."

They were all silent for a moment.

"The bathing rooms are directly across the hall from this room, breakfast will be served at 3 hours past dawn, if you miss it, don't worry, we frequently do, we'll just go sneak some melons or bread from the kitchen." Kaydell was rather offhandedly explaining to F'vel.

"I shall be at breakfast," he assured them, "I hope that I will see you there."

"We will try," Willow offered, "We wouldn't want to leave you alone with all the councilman recovering from tonight."

"I shall see you later in the morning, my friend, I, surprisingly, have my own family I share my morning meals with. That's really the only time that we can count on all of us being present." Beldovin nodded to the winged man, "Until then, good night and may good dreams be with you this eve." At that Beldovin nodded and left.

Willow and Kaydell backed towards the door, "We shall see you in the morning F'vell, good night." Willow said as she stepped into the hallway.

"Good night, F'vell." Kaydell echoed her.

"Good night, to you also."


	3. Vision in the Temple

Chapter 3

Vision in the Temple

From where she sat she could almost imagine that she was floating on the river. It was so quite up here, even though there were all kinds of nightly activities happening in the city hundreds of feet below. The stars twinkled and the moons glowed like multi colored embers in a dying fire.

She sipped her tea and wished she could shake this feeling that something really big was about to happen to her.

Her balcony sat about 100 or so feet from the base of her family's tower. It was about 25 feet long and was curved outward from the ends of the balcony; the farthest point reached about 20 feet. The railing was black iron, molded into wave like structures. Vines of roses and ivy snaked threw her railing and up the walls to almost the very top of the tower.

__

Lord Perth, she prayed in her mind_, give me strength get threw this ball tomorrow, give me strength to help me understand and accept what I feel is going to happen, give me…_

"Willow…?" She heard him whisper behind her.

"I'm out her Kaydell, what are you doing?"

Her twin, dressed in warmer night ware, stepped onto the balcony, "What are you doing still up?"

"Shouldn't I ask you the same thing?"

"True, so, why can't you sleep?"

"Same reason you can't"

"The feeling that mother is going to announce something that will effect us greatly, something that'll will change our lives…"

"Yeah, and I don't think that it's she's pregnant again." Willow chuckled.

He laughed too, "I hope not."

"Have a seat, we can have a sleepless night together."

He sat next to her, on the couch. It wasn't a couch really; it was just a huge purple, velvety overstuffed pillow, set on a wooden frame. In front of the couch was a wooden oval table that currently supported the teapot, and an empty teacup.

"Expecting company?" He asked, nodding toward the empty teacup.

"Lucky guess." She mumbled to him.

His sister sat with her legs tucked under her to her left, her feet poking out of her white night dress. In her lap she cradled her teacup in her hands while she leaned on the armrest. Her hair was undone and wild looking.

He admired his sister. She was so independent and unique. Following a god that was not hers by race, faithful to her studies as his Priestess and she had the heart of a warrior. She idolized their mother, and it showed.The elven twins sat on the balcony of Willow's tower and watched the river across the courtyard. Neither said much, knowing it would ruin the beautiful silence of the waves below. The two sat for a long time, watching the great ships sail across the river, their great colorful sails catching the wind and pulling them from one destination to the next. Faint colors began to whisper across the horizon signaling the very early morning, but neither was awake to see them. Both fell asleep on the large overstuffed pillow of Willows couch.

Breakfast was very quite, except for the occasional giggle or squeal from one of the children, there was quite talk among the councilmen but nothing to latch onto.

The ebony colored winged elf sat in silence as he ate his breakfast.

Kaydell and Willow could not help but steal long glances at this creature. They've seen other winged elves, but a pure black one with silvery white hair? Wonders never cease to amaze. In a city were diversity rules; sometimes there will be things that one has just not seen yet.

Willow looked over her extended family this morning. Her parents, Lady Kailya and Lord Daiwen sat close together at the front of the table. Her mother, she always thought, was the most serene person in her life, capable of every range of emotion and constantly in thought. Her father was a handsome man, he had shocking red hair, the cause of her and her brothers red tresses, he was strong, fearless and so compassionate and loving. Willow loved her parents, she couldn't have prayed to get any better parents, she knew.

Her 7 other siblings gathered around the table on either sides of the table. The baby, Yearnare, being only 10 years, was still trying to accomplish how to eat without missing his mouth; he sat in a baby chair next to his mother. Off to her fathers side was Damesun, the oldest, following in her mother's footsteps of running a city, waiting for her city, Sarallmin, to be reconstructed. Then Betten, the next child after herself and Kaydell, he resembled the oldest with his curly dark blond hair and blue eyes. After Betten there was Corrette and her partner in crime Elcrim, her 'should have been' twin, they were less than 3 years apart and looked so much alike with the almost white blond hair and the deep speckled green eyes. Off to her mothers side was Herrissa, she was almost identical to Kailya, Willow could almost imagine she was seeing her mother as a preteen. Then there was Gaddis and Ambren. Gaddis looked strikingly like their father with his curly red hair and green eyes, but his mothers features shone threw his features. Ambren was such a dainty, fragile looking girl with long lovely light brown hair and pale blue eyes with a darker blue circling the paler blue, freckles dotted across her nose. Ambren was Willow's favorite sister, it was hard to admit, she loved all of her siblings, but Ambren and her shared a special bond.

Her uncle Tayson, barely even 120 years older than her and Kaydell sat next to her. He was a strange man, it was probably the fact that he kept all those animals in his room and he could summon spirits, something she really didn't want to know or hear about, but it really didn't matter to her, he was family none the less.

"Why are you and your brother so subdued this morning?" He asked her. His long blond hair was tied back today and his ocean blue eyes seem to stand out more when his hair was tied back. This particular Shaman wore dark blue today, instead of the stereotypical black that some Shamans were thought to wear. Wearing dead, smelly, half rotten animal hides was something that their uncle was never found to wear, thank all of the gods and goddesses.

Willow shrugged, "Didn't sleep good last night."

He nodded as he chewed on a piece of ham, after he finished he spoke, "The spirits have been restless lately, I have not been sleeping as well, they've been whispering of hidden Names, and of an abandoned desolate land of abominations. They never get any more specific, it's hard to sleep when you have whispering secrets swimming around you every night." He was almost saying this to himself, but he gave her a small smile, "Don't worry my young Willow, your nights will not be as bad as mine."

Willow, normally hating to hear of what the dead have to say, was somehow drawn to what he was saying, "Have they ever said anything before now? Or did they just start speaking of it?"

"It's been within the past month or so, one malevolent spirit had spoke of an awakening of a force, one that would try to defeat the growth of darkness. I questioned it relentlessly trying to gather more but it only said that the darkness was growing in the land that is no longer," he shrugged, "It is nothing to worry about young one, you are probably excited about the Harvest week festivities"

Willow, feeling strangely like this was some sort of sign to the future, smiled her best fake smile to her uncle, "That's probably it."

"Kaydell, did you manage to gather any goods for me in any of your recent ventures?" Tyson asked his nephew.

"No, not yet, soon though, probably sometime this week or so, I promise." Kaydell swore to his uncle.

"I have no doubt, just as long as it's before the first frost."

"It will be." Kaydell promised.

Willow sat at the table numbly eating her breakfast while her mind raced and her heart pounded.

Willow knew that steeling away to the temple would have to be a short one, but she felt safe there and hoped that Perth would hear her and relieve her of her worries, or give her guidance. She passed threw the castle gates, nodding to the guards on her hasty exit.

Her trip threw the city, past several city blocks to the temple, was blurred, her mind filled with strange worries and questions, she barely saw the pre-festivities that took place outside of the castle walls. She never saw the brightly colored banners and flags or the young already dancing and singing.

She looked up just in time to see the larger figure push himself in front of her. She gasped, being caught off guard due to her thoughts swimming in her mind.

"Willow? Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you…"Retten, the last person she wanted to encounter in her state of mind, "Are you alright, you look upset?"

She smiled at the blond Paramin Knight, "I have a lot on my mind for the festival Retten, that's all, and I was on my way to the temple to see Lord Pethous." Hoping he would get the clue and leave her alone with the head of the Temple of Perth.

"Oh, well then, I shall accompany you the rest of the way," he offered, straitening his already tall frame out to make himself look bold. His chain mail shirt jingled a bit as he did so.

"That's not necessary, Retten, really, it's right around the…."

"What kind of Knight would I be if I did not accompany the daughter of the Princess Kailya?" He asked, with a hurt sound in his voice.

She sighed, and slumped a bit, admitting to herself the defeat, "Very well, Retten, shall we go? I have many things to take care of for the Harvest Ball tonight."

"Yes Lady Willow," they began to walk, she pushed to walk faster, but he wouldn't let her rush, "You will be present tonight at the ball then?"

"Yes, I will, as always," she replied, figuring she'd better start making conversation or he'd start to inflate his ego, "Do you have the evening off or do they have you on duty?" She wanted to be at least be civil to him.

He smiled almost bogusly, "They have me on duty, but I will be in the castle at the Ball, a royal guard for the lords and ladies of our country."

She groaned inwardly, "Really? That's wonderful, Retten. You must be very excited to have such a duty for only being a knight for such a short time." She didn't really mean it because she knew that he wouldn't leave her alone all night. All of the Knights that are on duty at the castle usually end up being unsaid dance partners for the older or available lords and ladies (there were female knights as well as male in the Paramin Knighthood). Willow knew that Retten had his heart set on her for almost 50 years now, and he's been rather relentless lately. He was a nice enough fellow and he was handsome as well, with his long, pale blond hair, his dark blue eyes and his cleanly shaven face, but they had next to nothing in common. He wanted someone with a wealthy background who would look good on his arm, could raise his children, bring him a name and a line to royalty, someone to be waiting happily at home for him every night at the end of his duty. Willow knew that she _really_ was not what he was looking for, and he was not what she was looking for either.

"Do you think you would be able to save a few dances for me tonight?"

She didn't answer at first because they had arrived at the front entrance to the temple, "I'll try, being the daughter of our princess makes me a very busy girl." _I'll do anything in my power to make sure I'm busy dancing,_ she said inwardly.

For a minute they both surveyed the outside of the temple. She always felt awestruck when she stood at its entranceway. With its enormous carved, double wooden doors. Centered directly on the center of the doors was the symbol of the God Perth, a kriss sword ran threw a silver rectangle, very simple, but beautifully polished and taken care of. The white stonewalls and stained glass windows were also another lovely touch to the temple.

She turned to look at him, he was trying to hide his hopeful expression, "Thank you for walking me to the temple, I will see you tonight."

She turned to leave but was stopped by Retten grabbing her hand, she turned around, not sure what he was going to do, he took her hand gently in his hand, brought it up to his lips and kissed it, "Until tonight Lady Willow."

The bench was welcoming to her; she closed her eyes and relaxed her body...

__

Lord Perth, I have such a keen fear of what my mother is about to announce tonight. This apprehension I feel about tonight is so different from any uncertainty I have ever experienced. Something my mother is about to tell us, I know, is about to change my life and the life of others around me. Guide me, Lord Perth. Let me make the right decisions for my future. I know that you would not lead me into the unknown without your guidance and strength. Erase this fear from me, Lord Perth, make me strong, make me brave, and make me full of your power.

He watched the young Willow sit in total concentration on the first bench in silent prayer. Her long wavy reddish hair hung loosely around her, cascading the whole length of her back. She didn't wear a cloak, like most did now in the few remaining weeks of autumn, instead she wore a heavily woven green, cotton gown, long sleeved trimmed with rose colored trim at the hem of her sleeves and bottom of the skirt and it neck.

She had such dedication to Lord Perth. She was one of his best students; she was smart, quick and fast. Her life in the castle did not make her weak or numb to the happenings of life around her. She was indeed the daughter of Lord and Lady Rannesin. With blood from such powerful people he was not surprised to find her so ready to defeat every obstacle that was placed in front of her. Father Pethous could still see the young red headed Torin girl with her small hand in her fathers. Her green eyes twinkled with uncertainty. For years she would only go when her father came to the temple, then one sunny autumn afternoon she showed by herself. She was full of questions and wanted to find answers for them. After that day she would show up and read tome after tome after tome. She finally was enrolled as a student, so to speak, but she had leaps and bounds above the others. He watched her grow from a skinny youngling to a beautiful Torin Elf with the title of the Battle Priestess of Perth.

He left her to her silent prayer.

The instant her body straitened she felt as if lightning ran threw her body. She felt her body arche, painfully ridged, her sight had vanished to blackness, she felt her body collapse to the floor, her knees and hands hitting the marble floor. A low wale began to fill her ears.

Suddenly, instead of blackness, she began to see forms and she began to hear voices. The form of a human man, dark complexion with blue eyes and sun lightened hair and tattoos on a ship that looked to be of Torin design, possibly a Korbec. Another human, a woman this time, with wavy black hair with a huge sword strapped to her back, her one eye was blue, her other eye was green. Now, another human girl, with long silver hair, blue eyes and beautiful dark skin that almost seemed to shimmer gold. Now there was black water, she knew it was unnaturally cold and something bad was in there, something evil. There was a crystal now, a long skinny shard with violet and blue light dancing within, silver veins delicately wrapped like a lace all around it. She saw the face of her brother, he was scruffy looking, a short beard with braids, he wore a cloak of fur. Beldovin and Klayn, sitting against something wood, talking. Then, the winged elf, F'vell was casting something she couldn't make out. She saw the face of a goblin, a rather large one, pacing on the deck of the ship. Yet another human girl, with dark skin, long, black short hair wearing a short brown leather skirt, an tight leather top and a rapier at her side. Others, now, glimpses, feelings, she could make out Retten, then the face of a middle aged human, beautiful actually, with brownish hair wearing a flimsy violet gown. There was a plant she held in her hand now, one freshly picked, she saw herself wrapping it in a cloth…and on a dead body…whose dead body!? There were suddenly several giant wolf like animals, a tree with a peacock shape symbol carved deep into its skin, a little dragon-like creature…she felt panic, great sadness, confusion, frustration and then, amongst all of that, there was something pushing, it wasn't a bad push, it was…it was courage, determination and hope.

__

What's happening to me? Lord Perth, what am I seeing...nothing, just the whispering voices of her vision. _Is this my future?_

Suddenly, just like it had started it was gone; she was now looking at the floor of the temple on her hands and knees. She shock uncontrollably, her skin clammy.

"...Kaydell…"

She rose and ran for the door, the city, once again, was nothing but a blur for her. She ran for the castle, before she even reached the gates of the castle she found her brother running for her. When they collided they held each other tightly. Both were out of breath.

"I felt it, what happened?!" He asked his shivering twin.

She shook her head, "I don't know, I was hit with something, like lightning, and I saw all these...these people and things and then it was all over...I don't know…"

He pulled back and looked her over, she was a little pale, but other than that, she looked fine.

"Tell me what you saw," he asked her.

"Our future."

__


	4. Havest Festival with a Plate of News

Chapter 4

The Harvest Festival with a plate of news

She looked herself over in her large full length mirror. Her pale violet, satin, sleeveless under gown trailed slightly behind her. Her transparent 'over lay' was deep purple withgolden yellow, dark orange and green oak leaves embroidered skillfully on, and multiplied towards the train and the wide, long, belled sleeves and trimmed the hem of the neck that was even with the low cut front of the satin under gown. The front of the overlay was cut down the middle, midway between her navel and the base of her breasts and gently sloped back to join the train of her satin under gown. She had powdered her arms, neck and face with honey powder that shone almost faintly like gold, and had the aroma of sweet honey. Her long wavy red hair was curled back with tiny braids here and there with thin orange, green, violet and yellow ribbons braided in and tiny hair pins that were decorated with little leaves that were the same color as the embroidered ones on her gown. Her pointed ears were the showcase for her dangling amethyst and diamond earrings. Her fingers now had to carry the weight of rings of amethysts, diamonds and fire opals. Around her neck she wore a multi stringed gold necklace with small, widely spaced, gems that matched the colors of her embroidered leaves.

"Not too bad," she told herself.

She grabbed her jeweled mask covered with silken oak leaves off of her large wooden dressing table and went for the door to the stairwell to leave. She would go down to the nursery and see how her siblings were making out with their clothing. She opened the large wooden door with a very faint squeak and stepped into the magically lit stair well. It was monstrous, the stair well, she always though so. Who ever resided in this castle before her mother and her adventuring party, must have been thinking on a grand scale. The staircase and the walls surrounding were made of white marble with gray swirls. The banister was heavyset iron, but was pounded into thick ivy vines and leaves. The light for the stair well was iron ivy leaves set into the wall with a continual light spell cast on them, these were spaced every ten feet threw the entire length of the tower, and the same for the other towers. The width of the stairs was twenty feet, why it was so wide she could only imagine it was so it could be used to bring furniture and equipment up easily. Even the doors to the stairs were enormous, they were twelve feet tall and eight feet wide, and they were very solid and sturdy with iron hinges and door rings.

She heard the door above her close, and the bouncing foot falls of her brother. She waited patiently for him.

"OH!! I must advert mine eyes due to the radiant creature that stands before me!" Kaydell was obviously impressed.

"Thank you, you look dazzling as well, I might say." Her brother was wore a long dark violet velvet tunic, with short sleeves. The sash around his waist was medium green with the same embroidered leaves as her dress. His breeches were the same green as his sash with the embroidered leaves up the outsides of his legs on the hem. He wore doeskin boots that came to his mid calf.

"Why thank you," he extended his arm, she accepted and the two proceeded down 3 doors to the nursery, where they could hear talking, laughing and some crying. "Dare we go in?"

She shrugged, "Now or never," she responded.

They opened the door and the intensity of the noise almost made them want to close the door. The nanny's were helping the younger children get ready and chasing the little ones around to get them into bed. She found Ambren sitting on her bed, looking miserable and bored.

"She doesn't look happy, does she?" Remarked Kaydell.

"No, she doesn't. She's sick of being in the nursery, you remember how we were at her age, wanting to have our own floors. I should talk to mother, I could help her buy stuff for her floor and help arrange it."

"It wouldn't hurt."

They walked to their sulking little sister; she perked up a little when she saw them. Ambren's dress was a satiny material that, at the throat of her dress, was a golden orange and faded into a deep crimson red. The sleeves were belled but only came to her elbow. Some of her hair was braided and pulled atop her head; to keep her mass of braids in place she wore a golden circlet with fire opals set threw it. Ambren wore no rings but around her delicate neck she wore a gold chain with dangling fire opals.

"Excuse me, madam," Kaydell bowed deeply to his younger sister, "but have you seen our little sister? She's about this height," he gestured with his hand, "with long light brown hair and lovely blue eyes?" Kaydell was really playing up this whole masquerade thing.

His sister giggled, covering her mouth with her hand and she shook her head no.

Kaydell frowned, "Tis a shame, I was hoping to have a few dances with her," then he smiled, looking around suddenly, "Ah, but if you would not mind, could I have a few dances with you, madam? Do not tell her if you see her, she will be mightily angry with me."

Ambren laughed and shook her head in approval.

"Good, good…now, all we have to do is wait for mother and father and we shall be off to dance the night away!"

The nursery was enormous. There were cribs, and beds and large fluffy carpets for tumbling and jumping, dressers, tapestries of cute things, wooden toys loitered the floors, that sort of thing. The windows of the nursery were open and a warm autumn breeze flowed threw with the lovely sent of the river. Everything in the nursery was brightly colored, vibrant reds, blues purples and more. It was a vibrant room for vibrant children.

Kaydell and Willow joined Ambren on her bed. They watched as the nurses chased the little ones around trying to get them to pick up and get ready for bed.

The other nurses helped Betten, Corrette and Elcrim with their final touches with their formal wear. Betten wore dark purple; he looked rather proud of himself this evening, probably practicing for the daughter of the councilman from Farnor. Correttte and Elcrim both wore pale blue; they looked like little ice ghosts, Willow thought.

The door of the nursery opened. The first to enter was the eldest, Damesun, wearing a honey colored gown with all of her curly dark blond hair swept up and pinned with tiny gold colored gems. She also glittered with honey powder.

Next was Lord Daiwen, their father, he wore a blue tunic trimmed with silver. Under his tunic he wore decorative chain mail. He now wore special decorations; only his silver circlet with sapphire set the whole length of the circlet showed his rank. Although hidden, the children knew that their father wore his holy symbol under his tunic.

Last, maybe for a grand finale effect was Lady Kailya. Her gown was also blue, but like Willows overly, she wore one of decorative chain mail. It fit snugly to her wrists and belled out slightly, each chain mail sleeve link ended in a tiny blue sapphire. The end of her chain mail coat hung around her ribs and curved back to her lower back-and there they were, the tiny sapphires trimmed the whole way around. She also wore a silver circlet with little spikes that increased in size as they went towards the back of her head. At the end of each spike was a sapphire. Her hair was pulled up so that the circlet almost held her hair in place.

"I guess this would be our signal?" Kaydell asked his two sisters.

They shrugged.

The three rose from the bed and walked towards their elders. The other three, Betten, Corrette and Elcrim shortly followed.

In almost a circle they formed around the parents.

"Good evening my children," she smiled as she looked proudly over each of them, "you all look so wonderful!"

They all thanked her and told her how goddess like she looked and how their father looked like her god-like protector.

"Come now, everyone is probably waiting for us." Daiwen said, he stood aside to usher his children threw the door. Then he took the arm of his wife and followed their offspring down the stairwell.

"I'd have to say that we have some very attractive children, my love," Daiwen whispered.

"I'd have to agree, they've grown up so fast, especially Damesun, Kaydell and Willow." She sighed, "Damesun will be ruling over Sarralmin once it's finished, and the twins will be leaving to West Fall…"she sighed again.

"You still have all the others to raise." He pulled her in next to him with his one arm and squeezed her, "We can always have more?"

She quickly glanced at him, with a playful smile on her face, "I don't know."

"We could just practice…"

"Put your masks on my children."

The each tied on their masks with ribbon, and all entered the room.

The scene of all sorts of masked peoples in lavish gowns and jewelry was one out of a dream.

The musicians played on a raised platform; so as no drunkards were to knock them over later in the evening. What a wonderful sound it was to hear their music fill the castle. In the sparkling ball room people spun and danced and laughed, hugged and shook hands and everyone was talking. There must have been close to 300 people in just this room the twin guessed. The dining room was yet to be opened; their parents would announce the opening with a toast.Willow and Kaydell soon lost Ambren to a slur of blond, girls from Farnor and Ren. "There goes my only dance partner." Kaydell said sadly, clutching at his heart.

"Kaydell! Willow!" The twins turned to see Beldovin, in a red outfit trimmed with gold and a gold colored mask that looked like a birds face, long red and gold feathers trimmed the outside. Accompanied by F'vell and Klayn, Beldovin and his party approached.

F'vell wore a long chain mail loincloth and silver armbands. His mask was also silver, almost mirror like. His silver hair was pulled atop of his head in a silver band. His bear chest had been adorned with silver markings, swirling together and spinning all around him to his back.

Klayn wore solid black, highlighted with satiny black trim, not unusual for him. His mask was wonderfully odd. It had a long nose with bumps and its bumpily forehead was all wrinkled. His long dark hair hung loose to his shoulders.

"If you two aren't twins then I don't know who is." Klayn noted, "I have to say though, that, Willow, you've got leaps and mounds-I mean bounds, BOUNDS of beauty above your brother." Klayn, although not seen threw his mask, blushed furiously at his slip of tongue. "No offence Kaydell."

"None taken." Kaydell chuckled to himself, observing all of his party staring at his twin like a pack of starving wolves. He knew she was enjoying all of the attention, but he also knew that she was blushing also underneath her elaborate mask of fall colored fall leaves.

"You do indeed grace these halls with your beauty Lady, you would make the fairer sex in my home land green with envy."

"Thank you, F'vell, I'm overwhelmed by that complement." Her blush had run down her neck now. She'd never heard of such a complement like that directed at her like that one.

"Enough of this gawking, if none of you will ask this jewel then I shall! Lady Willow, may I have the honor of your first dance?" Beldovin bowed deeply to her.

"But of course Lord Beldovin." She curtsied to him, taking his arm and scoffing at the others as if to say, 'Ha ha, you were to busy staring to ask for a dance, he got me first.'

Off they went, to twirl blissfully around the room, no doubt commenting on everyone.

"Have you heard anything about your mothers announcement yet?" The dark Klayn asked.

"No, I have not. But…" Kaydell frowned, wondering if it was a good idea to say anything.

"But what?" Klayn prodded.

"Oh, nothing, just some stupid gossip, I highly doubt that's what mother was going to announce." He tried to cover up his blunder with this lie.

"Ah-well, we'll know soon enough."

The three observed the rest of the room and it's guests. Tall, short, skinny and plump, light, dark and other colors...the room was a rainbow of diversity.

Lady Kailya and Lord Daiwen greeted many and they were smiling and laughing behind their silver chain mail masks, the two looked like a queen and king greeting their friends from old, and in some cases, they were.

Standing only a few yards away stood the eldest of the children, Damesun in her honey colored gown and silky mask, but she was not alone. Standing with her was a tall handsome Torin with short wavy light blond hair. This was Lord Mahkei, whom she has known since her childhood, living with the Queen, her grandmother. He could only visit during certain times of the year, and this was one of them. He was facing her, dressed in midnight blue with silver stars scattered about on his shirt, holding her hands to his chest, looking deep into her eyes. They've been in love for years, as long as the twins could remember, and knew that they would be married some day.

"Look, there is your brother." Beldovin nodded in the direction of Derrit, standing next to a very lovely Torin girl with tresses so blond they were practically white, in a lovely sea green gown, she looked to be his age, "Isn't that the daughter of the councilman from Farnor?"

Willow laughed, "Indeed it is, her name is Sellena."

"Way to go my young friend!! HA-HA!!" Beldovin hollered to the young Derrit.

The two young ones looked at the screaming valley elf and blushed horribly.

Willow and Beldovin laughed, Willow blew her young brother a kiss.

"Ah young love!! How I wish I was that young again to be free to make eyes at every beautiful girl!"

" I don't think age has anything to do with it, and it doesn't stop you now, does it?" Willow accused laughing at him.

"Quite right, quite right, I stand corrected." Beldovin seemed to be peeking over Willows shoulder at someone.

"Who are you looking at?" She asked.

He turned his attention back to her, "No one."

"Liar."

She turned her head to see, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Retten.

"Oh the river take me!" She cursed.

"I told you tis no one, I tried to keep you from looking, but you didn't get the hint."

"You were being so obvious about looking, how could I not look?"

"I am an obvious type of person, it is not my fault."

"I have to stay busy tonight, or he's going to ask me to dance and start gushing his undying love for me."

Beldovin laughed, "Oh you poor thing! 'Willow, your hair is the color of the newest copper coins. Your eyes are emeralds that shine only in my treasury, your skin is as soft as the most expensive silk ever woven.'" Beldovin was mocking the situation quite lavishly.

Willow couldn't help but laugh, " I know! Isn't it horrible? 'Oh, Willow, you are the rarest of roses that grows in the castle gardens…" she couldn't help but laugh.

As they made a turn with the dance she got a good look at Retten, he was talking to a rather large man, looking up briefly and he caught Willow looking at him and she quickly adverted her eyes.

She got a good look at Retten before she turned her gaze; he wore his uniform at this gathering, a long purple tunic with the Paramin symbol, no doubt with chain mail underneath, silver bracers, probably mithral, black leather breaches with a silver runner on the left leg and black calf length boots with the hilt of a long dagger protruding from the tops. By code of the Knight hood, when on duty one must carry a sword, and that is what he wore at his left side, hooked to his broad black leather belt; a broad sword.

The symbol of Paramin consisted of a bronze star with a silver broad sword threw it, in the center of the star there was a golden mug with water spilling out. On the mug was blue gems, on the sword was red gems-each color and shape of this symbol represented something. Bronze: the Bronze Dragon Order; founded by Kaymen Brockwick, Beldovin's father. Blue: the Water Druid Temple. Red: the mage schools. The Star: the Priesthoods. The Sword: the symbol of power, it represented several things. Kailya, who had founded and restored Paramin, the Knights and Army of Paramin and lastly the symbol of strength, because Paramin was strong and powerful.

"You have to admit though, he looks rather dashing in his uniform." Beldovin was now looking at Retten over her shoulder.

Willow sighed, "He's not bad looking at all, he's actually very handsome...it's just that he's so...he's just so…" she sighed again with a slumping of her shoulders, "…so not what I want in a suitor."

Beldovins eyebrows shot up, "And what is it you want in a suitor."

She shrugged, "I don't know, but I just know that it's not him!"

A few more times around the ballroom was all they could really handle before they collapsed from laughing, making sure to pass Retten a few more times just to rub it in. They ended up back where they started with the others.

"What was so funny, you two?" Questioned Kaydell.

"Just a bit of jesting, tis all." Beldovin laughed.

Kaydell grumbled, "I bet."

"Grandmother should be here, have you seen her Kaydell?" Willow asked her twin.

"I haven't seen her, but I know that Mother and Damesun went out onto the terrace to talk to her I think. They should be in shortly, I think we should expect the dinner speech soon, that's when I think mother will make her announcement."

"One never knows."

"I believe you may want to make a hasty exit Willow, Retten it approaching us." Klayn pointed out with a nod in Rettens general direction.

She turned to see him walking towards the small group, trying to casually get threw the dancing couples, "Pardon me, I think I'll go visit with Grandmother." She winked at her friends and departed their circle.

Ducking behind some dancers and hastily evading Retten she managed to make it to the other end of the ballroom with out him spotting her.

"Good evening Retten, how are you this fine evening?" Beldovin greeted the Torin knight with a nod of his head.Retten looked slightly confused as he eyed the group over, "I was just coming over to see if Lady Willow was here, but…"

"She went to see our grandmother." Kaydell explained cutting him off.

"The Queen is here?" Retten's eyes bulged for a moment, looking very stunned for a brief moment with that piece of information.

"Yes, she usually tries to make it up for the week of the harvest festival." Kaydell tried to make it sound very casual, to him it was, she _was_ his grandmother after all, not the almighty queen of the Torin elf race.

"I was not aware that our queen traveled up here for the festival."

"She usually tries to keep it low key, if every Torin in the country knew she was here, we'd be swamped. It gives her a chance to break away from her duties at her own castle and to visit us. Would you want everyone and their uncles coming to visit you when you were visiting your family?"

"No, I suppose not."

"Grandmother!" Willow couldn't resist the urge to charge her grandmother.

"Willow, dear!" Her grandmother willingly accepted her granddaughters stampede with loving arms.

Her grandmother smelled like tart apples, sweet but tart at the same time, it almost made her mouth water. Her gown was oh, so soft, and the color pink that rose every morning with the sun. Her grandmother was a handsome woman, she was slightly smaller that her mother but they resemble each other quite a bit. Her pale blond hair was swept up in braids, elaborately woven on the top of her head, and she wore a small golden crown with rose colored gems dotted across the top. Her gray eyes twinkled like stars as she smiled down at her granddaughter.

"Grandmother, you smell wonderful!!" Willow inhaled her grandmother scent again.

"Thank you dear, it was a gift from one of the herbalist in my city. I've sent him a rather large crowd of noblemen to him, he's a rather wealthy man now."

"I might make a trip to see him Grandmother because you smell delicious!"

Her grandmother chuckled, "Willow, I'm not sure you need to smell so good, you've already got good looks working for you, you don't need to smell like a desert!"

Willow laughed at her grandmothers remark, "Grandmother!"  
"Where is your brother, Willow?" Her Grandmother asked.

"He's inside stalling Retten," Willow giggled.  
Her mother frowned, but then resided into a small chuckle, "Oh, Willow, that's not very nice, you should at least just tell him that you don't want to dance so he doesn't spend the entire night chasing you around un-rewarded."  
She lowered her head, knowing that her mother was right, "I'm sorry, mother, I don't think he understands, even when I do tell him."  
"Men are like that, dear." Her grandmother explained.  
"He's just so," she paused, trying to find the proper terminology for him, "Thick headed and deaf."  
Her mother, grandmother and sister laughed at this, "Welcome to the world of courtship, my darling sister!" Her sister laughed.  
Willow sighed, this didn't sound good.

She glanced around the terrace briefly, looking at small parties of people seated around several round tables talking and laughing. Paper lanterns of red, orange and yellow were hanging from the vine covered open ceiling, the polished gray stone of the floor reflected some of the coloring from the lanterns. Light shining threw the windows from the festivities inside brought more light outside than the lanterns did. Surprisingly, the pillars and ceiling still held the vines of the summer, the cooler nights not stunting their growth yet. Overall, the terrace was still green with life.

"Willow, we should go inside, I should make the dinner speech soon and I want you to gather up you're brother and friends so I can make the announcement."

"Alright Mother, I'll go get them." Willow kissed her grandmother on the cheek and left the terrace to find her brother and friends.

"They don't have the slightest idea yet, do they?" The queen asked her daughter.

"No, I didn't want to tell them until today."

"How do you think they'll react?" Damesun asked.

"I'm not sure, that's part of the reason I wanted to do it in such a big crowd, so that they wouldn't over react."

"I see." The queen sighed, Damesun nodding her head.

"Welcome family, friends, comrades and nobles," Lady Kailya began her speech, "The Country of Paramin has had a bountiful year, thanks to the gods, our hard work and the work of our fellow country men. Our crops have produced well and the weather has been cooperative. No catastrophes or wars either I'd like to mention. The work on Sorralmin is almost done and my daughter Damesun will start her rule there, but she will not start her rule there alone." Kailya motioned for daughter and Mahkei to step forward, hand and hand they did so, "Lord Mahkei Gathrell of Kerin and Damesun Theodin, our daughter, are to be wedded this winter, the day after Solstice." The crowd cheered loudly and the two smiled. The twins smiled at each other, clapping with the crowd, knowing that this was a long time in coming, and happy for their sister and Mahkei. The two stepped back, still hand and hand smiling at each other. "Now," their mother boomed, "something a little less joyful, but something that is also very important and the turning point for other young lives." The twins and the other four huddled in close to each other, sensing that this is what they've been waiting for, "Almost two months ago I received a letter from a Lady Ray Mylon from the Falastinian Islands, far south from where we are. She is in need of heroes, heroes that she could not summon from her country. She has heard of Paramin and our great adventures and deeds and has asked that I send her a party worth sending to her to help with her crisis." She paused, probably for dramatic effect, as well it worked, "It did not take me long to come to my decision of hero's." She looked directly at her children and their little party of friends. "I have chosen my own two children, Willow and Kaydell; the son of Lord Kaymen of the Bronze Dragon Order; Klayn, son of Sorrow, the mage that travel with me during my adventures and F'vell, a highly gifted student at the Mage School chosen by the head Mage Leena. My choices were easy to make, they are smart, courageous and talented. They shall be trained throughout the remainder of fall and winter and will leave the beginning of spring for the Falistinian Islands. But they will not go empty handed, I have already made arrangements for a ship to be brought from Erin and a crew to accompany our children of Paramin." She motioned for them to come present, the five hesitantly approached and faced the peering faces, "I present to you our future heroes." A great cheer went up, adventures were a big deal in Paramin, that was what they were known for, and now here was their next batch. "Now, let us all celebrate in our wealth, our friendships and future!" The crowd cheered once more.

Lady Kailya finished her speech and the guests headed for the dining room where the grand feast awaited them. The party of five stood, in silence, as everyone passed them by, some clapping them on the arm wishing them luck and a good adventure, some saying that their god will bless them on their journey, a lot saying that Lady Kailya could not have picked a finer group to complete such a journey. After the crowd dispersed the five huddled momentarily.

"So, it seems that we are to follow in our parents foot steps my friends." Beldovin muttered.

"Yes, it looks that way, doesn't it." Klayn replied.

"I may not have come from a family that lived in this city, my parents were none the less wanders in search of the unknown and treasures, it seems that I should also be a wanderer, following in their wake."

The twins only nodded, only a little too stunned to speak.

Beldovin sighed, "Well my fellow adventures, let us off and feast our hero's meal. I know that I shall not skip out on the drink tonight. Come let us be merry with our family and friends and discuss escape later." He chuckled.

The others smiled, knowing that he was right, there was time to work out details later, that it was now time to immerse in friends, family, food and drink...more drink than the others.

The rest of the Ball festivities was filled with much drinking, singing dancing, talking laughing and, in Willows instance, avoiding. Overall the rest of the evening went splendidly.  
Willow danced with her brother several times, Klayn finally got up enough nerve ask her to dance and Beldovin had managed to shove Kaydell to the side and finish the dance with Willow. Willow, had finally decided that she would ask F'vel to dance, he, very surprised, agreed and danced with her.

They had gotten some looks, but nothing terrible, "I must say F'vel, for someone who is air borne, you are wonderfully nimble on your feet."  
"I've been around, Lady Willow, but not all of my kind is as graceful on land."

A high elven girl with dark brown hair approached F'vel after the dance with Willow, asking if he would be so kind as to dance with her. He eyed her momentarily then guided the slender girl in a dark silky brown gown to the floor. They did pass some words, but not much, when he bowed to her at the end and returned he only smiled to himself, not saying anything to the others.

Managing to steal his sister Ambren from her ladies in waiting, Kaydell spun his sibling round and round the dance floor. She giggled of course and watched as her friends giggled back, giving starry glances to her oldest brother. He bowed to her deeply, kissed her hand and walked away, but not before he could wink at the other girls, who all blushed and laughed behind their hands.

Needing no help, Beldovin got every available female to the floor, from old to young, he had them blushing and laughing in no time. He made a sport of this, the girls knew it, but they didn't mind. Attention was attention after all.

Between dances the five had mustered up a plan to escape the formality of the castle and sneak off to the real party. Willow was to 'get some fresh air' out in the hedge maze, Kaydell was to follow shortly after to 'see if she was alright'. Beldovin and Klayn were to take F'vel on a tour of the castle and it's grounds, and simply just disappear, in common tongue, that meant, meet Willow and Kaydell by the front gate to the castle and make haste to Heresh's.  
They set the first part of the plan in action about an hour before midnight, Willow walking casually towards the garden exit, explaining that she had a slight headache and needed some fresh air. She had made it to the beginnings of the maze when she heard her name called.  
She turned to see none other than Retten following her. She rolled her eyes to the stars, cursing under her breath.  
"Good evening, Retten," she said quietly, to make it sound as if she were tired.  
"Good evening, Willow, are you feeling ill?" he asked, with a concerned look on his young elven face.  
"A headache, that is all, probably all the dancing and noise, nothing a good bit of air wouldn't cure, so if you'll excuse me...." She turned to head for the center of the maze like planned, but, once again, he grabbed her hand.  
"I shall accompany you. It would not be gentlemanly of me to leave you unattended in your condition."

__

You big Dolt, her brain yelled at him_, what part of 'I want to be alone' didn't you get from that?_

"That isn't necessary, Retten, really, I shall be fine," she tried to pull away, but he held tight.  
"Willow, I would really just like to have conversation with you, I know that you've been dancing and visiting with your Grandmother," he added hastily, "but, I was hoping for some time alone with you."  
_By the ruins of the Kria_, "Retten, I'm not so sure..."  
"Willow!" Her brother called, "There you are, I need you in here, you've got to see this! Oh, hello there Retten, I hope I'm not interrupting, but I need to steal my sister back."

Willow saw the cloud of annoyance pass over his face, but it was replaced with a simple frown, "Of course Kaydell..."

Without any further hesitation Kaydell grabbed Willows free hand and yanked her away and almost ran for the door.  
"Thank the stars, I thought I'd never get out of that one, " she whispered.  
"You just can't seem to get rid of that guy he's like a leach spell," he replied, "Beldovin came up with another plan when he way Retten follow you, we're going to escape threw the cellar's, head out the back way, it'll be a little trickier, but with as busy as it is in the kitchen, we don't think they'd really notice."

"Remind me to kiss him," Willow sighed.

__


	5. The Bards Song

Chapter 5

The Bards Song

People were dancing, laughing, singing and drinking. Out side of the castle walls the Harvest Festival took on a more primal and informal perspective. Heresh's tavern, Singers Circle, was crawling with people of all races, from all over.

Heresh was the great grandson of Timmorell and the current owner of her legacy, the Singers Circle. He was a tall, red haired human with graying temples and a rounded belly, wrinkled eyes (from laughing too much, probably) and a smile and laugh that would cheer any rainy day.

The 'after hours' party was taking place in back of the tavern. It was a giant circular hole cut out of the earth, with stone steps and a stone wall. This place was commonly referred to as the 'gardens', because the walls were covered with vines that flowered and trees that made a brightly colored roof of leaves above them. Tonight the garden had open patches to the sky, and there was an enormous fire burning brightly in the fire pit at the center of this place. Lanterns were hung from the tree branches, giving off a faint yellow glow.

There were large round wooden tables scattered about for people to sit and drink, gamble or, as Willow was making use of one, to dance. There was a group of seven musicians playing their hearts out for this massive crowd of people and server's were rolling out barrels of ale, wine and mead for the masses.

Willow had discarded her sheer overlay, shoes, mask and gems, she now danced in her lavender under dress, her red hair ablaze in the fire light and her smile shining like there was a continual light spell cast upon her teeth.

"She is truly going to feel this in the morning." Beldovin laughed as he guzzled honey mead.

"Just like I'm sure we all will." Klayn laughed.

"I think she may win our bet old friend." Kaydell laughed as he watched his drunken sister wave at them.

"I think she may have won other things besides your bet." F'vell noted as the nodded towards a few men gawking at her. The stares of lust were being directed at her. She did not seem to notice, too immersed in her dancing and drinking to really care that she was the center of quite a few attentions.

"Indeed!" Beldovin howled, "Indeed!"

They all laughed.

"Excuse me gentle friends, I see an old friend I wish to become reacquainted with tonight." The young elf rose to his feet, finished his mead and walked some distance away toward a very lovely valley elf giving him starry eyed glances.

The three laughed, and continued to drink and laugh some more.

Things began to die down after a few hours, and the party of five had settled down close so the fire on the ground in front of the musicians who had begun to play remarkably beautiful songs. F'vell sat behind the party so stretch his wings and so as not to block the view of the musicians from the others gathered round. Klayn lay sprawled on his side in front of Kaydell, Willow and Beldovin. Willow lay nestled in her brothers arms dozing happily listening to the swell of the music and voices.

"Come in close my friends, I will sing you the song of our great lady." The lead musician called.

People began to crowed around and voices became hushed and eventually the only thing that could be heard was the crackling of the once blazing fire.

The musicians started their song; a slow calming song that was one of very old times past...in human years at least.

The lead musician started to sing:

_Along the shore of the great West Sea_

I tell this story I sing to thee

Betrayal from a father our journey starts

He sends his only daughter with a bleeding heart

To be alone she was never meant to be

The fates had more in store for her, daughter from the sea

From around the world the others came

Their journey as one but not always the same

Over hills and threw the planes our hero's go

To dangers awaited and adventures unknown

To make sense of the chaos one must fight to understand

Threw things unknown they must battle and save their land

The deception of the father is soon discovered

But the truth behind the lies is yet uncovered

To the south our party turns, heading for the starting ground

they soon discover the castle is empty, he in no where to be found

On further inspection of what is amiss

A friend, our tricktress, happens to fall and trip

A portal is found to a dead and cursed place

They are chassed and beaten and leave with great haste

Over hills and threw the planes our hero's go

To dangers awaited and adventures unknown

To make sense of the chaos one must fight to understand

Threw things unknown they must battle to save their land

To an old gray castle they make their flight

When the door is opened they are welcomed by fire light

An old couple feeds them and tells them the story of Paramin

The Druids, they say, used to culture this land

The land is now cursed and nothing will grow

The people have fled and they are left alone

It is cursed by the Kria, unnatural evil things

They are controlled by evil and ruled by undead beings

Over hills and threw the planes our hero's go

To dangers awaited and adventures unknown

To make sense of the chaos one must fight to understand

Threw things unknown they must battle to save their land

_The couple was packing and leaving in the marrow_

The could not stay and deal with this death and sorrow

If you want this place you may stay

But if you don't leave soon, you'll never get away

The Hero's decide they will stay, it was time to stand

They will destroy the Kria and make this their home, their land

We will make a great country and call this our home

And if we fail in our dreams know we did not die alone

Over hills and threw the planes our hero's go

To dangers awaited and adventures unknown

To make sense of the chaos one must fight to understand

Threw things unknown they must battle to save their land

Years had passes and all had grown

Their strength was growing and it was well known

Walls were built and the party had tripled in size

They had a plan to defeat the Kria, it was now time to rise

To the Mountains first they must go

To retrieve a holy item atop the snow

They were attacked along the way and the losses were great

But the item was retrieved, the Kria will be defeated, make no mistake

Over hills and threw the planes our hero's go

To dangers awaited and adventures unknown

To make sense of the chaos one must fight to understand

Threw things unknown they must battle to save their land

Of their most hated enemy to the temple they traveled

Kria and undead they slew, at the feet of our hero's they graveled

To the center they pushed, destroying all like a great wind

But at the center our daughter found her slain kin

Her father destroyed, the Kria defeated, our party traveled home

Paramin had won, the battle was finally over, this land was now their own

The people they came, the land they did harvest

But we know that our hero's worked the hardest

Over hills and threw the planes our hero's go

To dangers awaited and adventures unknown

To make sense of the chaos one must fight to understand

Threw things unknown they must battle to save their land

This is not the end of my story my friends

Just a start of how the other story begins

That is of another party or fire, another time and place

Now this is our home, we shall sleep well and be safe

Over hills and threw the planes our hero's have gone

Threw dangers awaited and adventures unknown

They make sense of the chaos and fought to understand

They battled to save a place that is now this is now our land

Over hills and threw the planes our hero's have gone

Threw dangers awaited and adventures unknown

They make sense of the chaos and fought to understand

They battled to save a place that is now this is now our land

There was a long silence, and then there erupted a huge applause and cheering. The musicians rose and bowed to their cheering audience. The party on the ground stared, with tears in their eyes and their hearts thumping they cheered.

"Do you think they'll make a song like that for us some day?" Beldovin asked his friends.

Klayn chuckled, "If we live that long."  
They all turned their heads to glare at him, even the semi comatose Willow.

Five lonely figures stood over looking the river on the walkway to the river gates, watching the sun rise. All were developing a massive headache and were insanely sleepy.

"I feel like somehow this night never happened." Kaydell muttered.

"You won't be saying that after you wake up my friend." Beldovin retorted.

"This may be the last autumn that I may ever be here, this may be the last sun rise that I see from the water gates." Willow mumbled. After they had each left Heresh a healthy handful of gold coins on the way out, she started seeming to be in a slump after the song, they all figured that it was most likely the alcohol. They all took turns supporting her on the walk home, she was rather intoxicated.

"Nonsense." Klayn said, "You know that your mother would not send us on this adventure if she did not think that we were not capable enough for it. And after all, it's in our blood, all of our parents did it before us. If they can do it, so can we."

"That is a splendid outlook, Klayn. You are correct though, it is in our blood, and the five of us would make an excellent adventuring party."

F'vell nodded, "I agree. Between the five of us we have a very nice range of skills."

They muttered to each other for a while and one by one they retired, all except Willow who stood alone watching the sun come up. She was plagued by the vision she had and was piecing it together with what her mother had just informed them. She couldn't help but think that this would be her last autumn here, her last harvest ball, her last winter...

A slight breeze blew and her cheeks were suddenly cold with something, she reached up to discover tears once again staining her skin. She sighed heavily.

"I know, I'm thinking the same thing."

Startled, but not shocked she turned to find her brother. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, Willow, think about it after you wake up."

"If I wake up."

"I'm pretty sure you'll wake up. And with a bang I'm sure, as much as you drank."

She laughed, only because she knew he was right, that she still couldn't walk a strait line. "I know."


	6. The Hopeful Reply

Chapter 6

The Hopeful Reply

Kalivia studied the cover of the book. It was ugly, plain and simple, ugly. The book of Katorika, yes, the cursed book. It's cover was made of demon flesh, bluish-black in color, slightly course like that of a toad. The front cover of the book held the risen flesh of a picture, the picture of a fallen city. She imagined that it was once beautiful, but in this rendition, it was nothing but piles of dead bodies, knocked down towers in heaps of stone, fire, black fire, and demons, like the one that now covers this book, feasted on the decomposing flesh of the dead.

She sighed heavily and dropped the book into her trunk. She locked it, cast the fire trap on the chest, strung the key around her neck and tucked it into her shirt for safe keeping, patting in lightly.  
She had packed everything into two trunks that were of any importance to her. She hadn't had much of importance, so she traveled lightly. It had been years since she had had a home, a stable, comfortable house to call her home. She jumped around, from one town to the next, to one city and the next, just moving where the dusty roads would take her.  
When her parents disappeared, she lived with her Aunt, but when her Aunt disappeared, that is when she figured out that there was something going on. Her one clue was this book. But, what she did not know what that after reading this book...she was cursed. Cursed until she passed thru the seven gates of Katorika. She was being followed, stalked like a rabbit. As time passed, the encounters increased. With every encounter, the demon became more powerful. Her only help was the one thing that had cursed her, the book.  
It had been 6 months since she had sent a letter to the Lady Ray Mylon, a little clue dropped accidentally by one of the demons. Yesterday she finally received her reply.  


_Kalivia,  
It has been nothing short of a miracle that I have received this letter from you. I ask that you come to me in the Falistinian Islands with the acceptance of this letter. The boat will wait for three days, if you do not show, it will indicate that you did not want to travel here. I must insist that you do come. This matter is urgent. There is much we need to discuss and much that we have to do. There will be a small party that will arrive shortly after you that will enlighten us even more on the situation that is Katorika. I await your arrival anxiously._

Yours in waiting,  
Lady Ray Malon

Kalivia didn't need much more prompting, she was running out of places to hide and in the deep south would be a good place run. It was going to take her three months to reach these islands. No matter, it would be worth it.

She dragged the chest to the door where the other one waited for its pick up. She took one final look around the room, home for the past week. It was bare. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

__

Not a typical woman are you Kalivia, she asked herself.

She was short, only five foot and three inches. Her hair was black and wavy, long, very long. She had a white complexion, due to the lack of sun in the northern mountains, she wasn't always this pale. She wore her most comfortable outfit today. Black wool trousers that hung snugly at her hips, a dark blue cotton shirt that fit snuggly across her breast, defining her femininity. A slim black belt that held her money pouch and black leather boots that reached her mid calf, concealing two long daggers. Her two most outstanding physical features were her size, not her height, but her muscle, she was very muscular, the other were her eyes. One blue, one green. She was well known in this area as of late. The short girl with the blue and green eyes who was arm wrestling men in the bars for money, funny thing was, she won, even funnier was that they didn't mind being beaten by a woman. It paid and she had a good stash of gold and silver to show for it.  
There was a knock at the door.  
"Who is it?" She called.  
"It is Pevil, Miss, here to pick up your chests for the ship?" A young mans voice answered from behind the door.  
"Come in, Pevil."

The door opened, revealing a young, well muscled man.  
He eyed the chests uncertainly, "Is this all there is Miss?"  
"Yes." She replied, feeling that she had no reason to explain her lack of typical female luggage.  
"The coach is waiting, you go 'head down and I'll bring these down."

She put on a fur lined black leather jacket that almost reached her knees, pulled the hood up and, above all else, she picked up her sword, slung it across her back and headed towards the door.

Pevil froze, "That's a mighty big sword you've got."

She stopped and looked at him. It was big, as big as she was, it was preposterously large, it was her fathers, now it was hers.  
"Yes, it is."

She walked past him, down the stairs, threw the quite tavern out the doors into the cold windy air, filled with snow. There sat the coach, a large wooden sleigh with padded red seats. She climbed in, settling on the cushioned seats. She closed her eyes, thinking. Three months aboard a ship, heading due south, to the Falistinian islands. She imagined clear blue warm waters full of vibrantly colored fish, dark skinned inhabitants and sandy shores, exotic birds. She imagined a room with a vast ceiling, open windows with sheer white curtains blowing in the sea breeze, marble pillars and floors the color of gold. There was a glass table in this room, filled with juicy, colorful fruit, she could almost taste them. Only three months away. Three months of a rocking boat, cramped quarters, nasty, smelly, dirty sailors. Terribly salty, dry sea food...ugh!

The sleigh jerked suddenly, in an instant, before her brain even had time to actually process what was happening, she had her hand on her right boot knife and ready to draw...but no, she realized that she had dozed off and that Pevil was pushing the 4 horses forward.

She relaxed a little, pulling her hood a little closer to her. She sighed, this was going to be a long trip and no sooner would she arrive at the islands and she would embark on her quest.

The quest, ah yes, the quest. That was the one thing that will plague her every night of the trip south. Who were her companions going to be? What assets were they going to bring to this deadly venture? She had three months to ponder that situation.


	7. Spyder

Chapter 7

Spyder

She wasn't sure what woke her up, if anything woke her up at all. She lay in bed, her eyes still closed, listening, feeling, memorizing. What was left of the embers from her fire were still giving off a decent amount of heat and a faint pop or crackle. The early morning sun was starting to peak on the rivers horizon. She knew that the rest of the castle was still sleeping, except for maybe her brother, who was probably awake at this exact moment.  
Today was the day that they got to inspect the ship, if it was worthy, which she was sure it would be, they would sail in seven days. Her stomach gave a little lurch at the thought of leaving so soon, but she had 4 months to prepare for this.  
The last for months had been the most intense in training that she had ever known. She studied hard for her tests, memorizing new spells. She had also gone to the Bronze Dragon Barracks to practice sword play with her boys, as she now called them. She had a busy winter.  
Her sister Damesun and Mahkei were wed the day after Solstice and were now living in Sorralmin. The wedding was grand beyond belief. This was a joining of two people who truly loved each other and joined two noble families and cities.

The week of the wedding the castle was swarming with guests. Servants cleaned and decorated madly. They were married in the castle arena, first thing in the morning. The sun coming threw the frost covered windows making everything look frosty and dream like. Their new family crest hung above the Cleric that married them, the crest that would hang in the Sarralmin hall as long as they reigned.  
Willow never saw Damesun as radiant as she did that day. She wore an elaborate satin gown of white. It was delicately embroidered with silvery snowflakes. When the light from the windows hit her, she simply glowed. Mahkei wore a matching tunic with pale gray trousers and white lather boots. He was without a doubt the most strikingly handsome groom she had seen. Threw the entire right of marriage Mahkei couldn't take his eyes from Damesun.  
Willow and Ambren stood at Damesuns side while Mahkei's older brother Gamher and younger brother Lesten stood on his side. Willow and Ambren wore silvery gray with the same snowflake pattern on them. Gamher and Lesten wore similar tunics but of the same silvery gray as the gowns.  
The party that took place after was one to be never forgotten. The ball room was like a dream of an ice world. From the ceiling fell snowflakes, but they never hit the floor, nor was it cold. They simply sparkled in the light and disappeared before they hit the floor. Streamers of white and silver hung from the ceiling and gently danced in a non-existent wind. Ice sculptures of exotic creatures were scattered around the room, at the foot of each there was something to drink or eat. The banquette was too much to even believe. Several different types of poultry, two roast pigs, lots of baked fish, beef prepared several different ways, fruits, vegetables, pastries, cookies, pies; it was just to much to even remember.

The musicians took shifts and what a smart thing to do, they would have exhausted themselves within several hours. The dancing and the dining went on until morning. Damesun and Mahkei retired at midnight, probably wishing to consummate the marriage, but Willow didn't like to think about that. The lord and lady of the house retired shortly after, she had drank too much and was crying. Mahkei's parents were up slightly longer, but also retired. The younger crowd was up very late, drinking, laughing, eating, dancing. Willow had been dancing with both of Mahkei's brothers, both seeming to be in competition to see who danced with her the most. She thought his oldest brother, Gamher, was very suave and smooth talking, Lesten, on the other hand was funny and flirtatious. She didn't limit her dancing with just those two, she also danced with her boys, and even her and Ambren danced together she even managed to get some of her younger brothers to dance with her.

The following morning she awoke in just enough time to wash up, sober up and dressed to eat lunch with everyone. Breakfast was nice and sedated. Everyone was recovering from drinking too much so there wasn't much loud talk.  
That night the family said good-bye to the new couple as they boarded the small ship that would take them up river to Sorralmin. There was some weeping, but it didn't last long.  
Willow felt that after this day, things would be changing all too fast for her liking.  
The rest of the winter was mostly training for the group. Willow and Kaydel helped move Ambren into her own section of the tower. Willow helped her purchase her things, helped her decorate, that sort of thing.

And now, her she lies, in her bed, the day she meets the captain.

Kaydell stared blankly at his breakfast plate, maybe expecting it to jump in his mouth, chew itself up and head on towards his stomach but it did not such thing.. He hadn't gotten a lot of sleep, he had been thinking about the ship, about the captain, about supplies...about everything that he had no control over at that time of night. His dreams were plagued with the same thoughts. Finally just as he had fallen asleep it seemed that he woke back up again, with the sun barely peaking over the river. He knew that Willow was awake, but she, like him, did not want to leave the splendid confines of bed, because once they did so, the day would progress much too quickly, then tomorrow would be upon them and then the day after that, then in no time it would be a week from today and they'd be leaving.

He sighed, looked up from his plate to look at his friends. Beldovin had come to stay with them for the last few weeks, finding it easier to be under the same roof with his companions for training purposes, he still wore his spectcials from his reading earlier this morning. F'vel had now seemed just as normal as any of the other people sitting at the table, his dark form nor his wings didn't seem so out of place. It also felt to Kaydell that Klayn had always been here at the castle, he was as much a part of this family as any of them. Willow sat across the table from him. Her long hair tousled, looking like she hadn't bothered to brush it at all today. She looked strained and tired, he could relate.

Even though they were all exhausted and nervous, breakfast seemed to calm them all down, by the end of the meal they were all smiling and chatting.  
A servant came in and whispered to Lady Kailya, she nodded and thanked him, he turned and left.  
She cleared her throat to have silence, "I have been informed that the ship has just docked, we shall inspect her in one hours time."  
The table cleared slowly, leaving only the five.  
"We should get ready." Klayn said.  
They all nodded, but none moved yet, Beldovin sighed then added, "Indeed, there is still a chill in the air, we should get our cloaks."

Beldovin, F'vell and Klayn all left together, going to their living quarters for suitable garments.  
Kaydel and Willow slowly climbed the tower stairs to their living sections. Neither spoke, there really was no need to, they both knew what the other was feeling, uneasiness.

Beldovin and F'vel were the first on the scene, Klayn was the next, shortly followed by Kaydel and Willow. The mid morning sky was clear as could be and the water at the dock quietly lapped at the boat and the dock.  
Lady Kailya was already on the ship and talking to a man that she was blocking from view.

"Come aboard everyone," she called to them.

Kaydell and Willow were the last to board. Willow felt strange, Kaydell could sense it.

"What's wrong?" he whispered to her.  
"I don't know...I think something is going to happen, but..." she said under her breath, "This is a Korbec, a Torin ship...just like the one I saw in my vision."  
"Really? What do you think is going to happen?"  
"I don't know...it's not bad though...it's like..." she frowned, "I don't know."

"Children," Lady Kailya announced, then chuckled, "and my adopted children, welcome aboard the vessel of your voyages and your home for as long as you need it to be."  
Willow glanced at the man her mother had been talking to. He was a dark skinned human with hair lightened from obviously many years under the sun and he was also covered in tattoos.  
"This is your Captian, Tadis Gain, the name he prefers to go by is..."  
"Spyder." Willow had it out of her mouth before she could even comprehend what had just spilled out of her mouth.  
Everyone looked at her, if she were not herself, she'd be looking at herself as well.  
"Yes." Lady Kailya said, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.  
"Have we met Lady?" The Captain asked.  
Willow locked eyes with him, _yes, this was one of them_, one of the people from her vision 4 months ago.  
"Uh, no, it...it was a lucky guess. I saw your tattoo on your shoulder...just a guess." Willow fumbled for an explanation, it beat _"you were in my vision four months ago at the Temple of Perth, you and several other people who we have yet to meet"._  
"Perceptive, I see, good." Spyder nodded approvingly, "Let me give you the tour."

The all headed for the lower decks.  
Kaydell grabbed Willows hand, indicating that they were to hang back.  
He gave her a look of "was that one of them" and she nodded to him as they lagged behind the rest of the party. Kaydell raised his eyebrows to indicate that he was stunned and impressed at the same time, Willow shrugged to tell him that she had no idea that that is what was going to happen. He frowned a bit in thought, she frowned back, wanting to know what he was thinking but he only shook his head to tell her 'later', she nodded.  
"When you two are done having your private twin conversation we'd like you to join the rest of us," Klayn called back to them.  
"We're done, sorry." They both said.  
The two caught up to the others and toured the ship. This was a newly constructed ship, the wood was unmarked, it didn't smell of sweaty sea men or of fish. This ship was also designed to carry taller company, something that the Torin Elves were good at constructing. They found that the actual living quarters for the group was on top in the forecastle sectioned into two parts, one section for the 'boys' one section for the 'girls', because of this, Willow was comforted , they were at least anticipating another female on this quest, if not several.

In the smaller aft-castle was the healers room, several beds, tables and shelves with doors lined the walls. It also seemed to be supplied with bandages, healing slaves, herbs and some wooden splints It seemed that these were just the basic needs, but she knew that other supplies would have to be added to the inventory later.

There was another room to the aft-castle, but there really wasn't anything in it as of yet, Sypder said that this room was left untouched fur future modifications, weather is be more bunks, a place for treasure, or the wall could be removed and a larger healers room could be made.

Atop the aft-castle was positioned two small catapults, the group of friends looked drearily at these attachments because they did not look forward to battle at sea. Not only were there two catapults but there were two small ballista's on the deck just below the forecastle, which the party gave the same hopeless glances at. On the deck was also fastened a skiff, turned upside down and tied down with ropes.

Three masts were fastened onto this ship, part of the Korbec design, it was a fast moving little ship, eighty feet long and about twenty five feet wide it made for a splendidly medium ship.

Upon inspection of the living quarters for the adventuring crew all made note of some very unique and practical designs. When one entered the living quarters the first thing that everyone noticed was the long skinny window that ran with the curve of the ship. The window looked to be made of very think glass, running ten feet long and only two feet wide but covered with several panels of curtains. Below the window, well fastened to the ship hall was a semi circular table with wooden stools tucked underneath for economical storage, so as not to clutter up what little walking space there was.

Directly to the long side of the front wall was the first sturdy bunk. Each bunk was equipped with two long draws on the bottom bunk. One drawer for each person to share the bunk. Next to that bunk was an inlaid cupboard, so to speak. It was seven feet tall and three feet wide, most of it was shelves and more drawers but there was a one foot gap of open space with some hooks and rods scattered on a pegged board, it looked as though each of these would have to be shared between bunk mates.

If one were to walk strait forward they would encounter the bottom half of the second bunk, the top end lay flush with the head of the third bunk so as it made the shape of an 'L'. At the foot of the second bunk was that bunks cupboard and at the opposite end, next to the third bunk was its' cupboard. At the far end of the room, where the room was the smallest due to the contour of the ship was a pillar of shelves that reached from the deck to the ceiling about three feet wide.

The one notably odd feature was the 'hole ' in the middle of the floor that was covered by a metal grate. The 'hole' was about 2 feet in diameter, there was really nothing very obscure about it at first glance, other than the fact it was a big grated hole in ones living cabin.

Spyder noticed the questioned look on their faces. "This is a new design from one of the mages in Erin," he knelt on the floor and opened it up. The box contained round red colored, porous rocks, the box was made of what looked like mythral and was probably only two feet by two feet in size, "This is your heat source," he explained, "The mage enchanted these stones to give off heat, fear not, though, these boxes will resist the heat so that no fire will be capable of escape from it containment. When someone indicates that they want the rocks to be warm, they will give off the heat. Here watch." He clapped his hands then rubbed them together like he was warming them by a fire, the stones flashed red then began to glow faintly.

"The longer you rub your hands together the hotter they'll get, but they'll never get hot enough to burn threw, the mage made sure of that."

Everyone began to reach there hands out to feel the warmth of the stones.  
"Good captain, what does one do to get them to stop heating?" Beldovin frowned.  
Spyder smiled, "Well, for starters, you can just call me Spyder and this is how you do it." He clapped his hands once more then blew one short puff of wind in his hands. The color of the stones faded, "Just like you were to blow out a candle. If you want to adjust the heat at any time all you have to do is clap your hands and very gently blow on your hands, like you're cooling off hot soup or rub them together, like you warm you hand by the frire."  
Lady Kailya marveled, "That is simply amazing, what is this mages name, I wish to send him something."  
"His name is Galic, he is very creative Lady, he would appreciate that very much."  
"Just as I have appreciate his adeptness today."

Dinner was all to quick to come because right around the corner was tomorrow and after that was the day after that, it was a viscous cycle.  
The boys and Willow sat closely together, bent in conversation.  
"Willow, I don't mean to be prying but would you care to explain what happened on our lovely new ship?" F'vell asked her.  
She sighed, "Promise me that none on you will panic when I tell you."  
They all nodded, Beldovin, of course, whispered to her, "I can't promise that, if it's something that is good cause to panic then I'm going to panic, but I'll do my best not too."

They all stared at him, "I'm sorry, it's the truth," he added in his defense.

"Four months ago, the day of the Ball to be exact, I went to the Temple to pray, "she took a deep breath, "as I got ready to leave I...blacked out, sort of, but I saw...things, I had images in my head. One of the visions was of him, was of Spyder. I saw others too, a girl with goldish skin and silver hair and another human woman with black hair and one blue eye and the other green, and I saw dark waters and...oh, it's too much to try to explain. But when I saw Spyder, I knew it was him. I knew that he was the one in my vision. I don't know how I knew his name, it just came out of my mouth before I knew what I was saying."  
They all stared at her, then Kaydell spoke, "I've been thinking about this. I think Perth gave her a sign, it was his way of showing her that this is the path that she needed to take. He would not lead one of his devoted worshipers into the unknown, I think he was giving her clues to let her know she was on the right course."  
Beldovin nodded his agreement, "My god is brother to hers, they would not guide us wrongly, he must have chosen Wil to let all of us know that we are to do certain things, to make certain decisions for the quest. This should not be looked upon badly."  
They all agreed again with what Beldovin added.  
"I think this should also put us at ease, if this is what she saw then this is what we were meant to accomplish. This was meant to be our destiny." Klayn whispered.  
At this, there seemed to be a weight taken from the group. That simple phrase made a world of sense to the others.  
Willow did feel better, but she also didn't tell them of the dead body she envisioned, nor the dragon like creature, but she did not want to spoil the calm that now settled over them


	8. Exit this way, please

Chapter 8

Exit this way, please

The day before departure Willow once again walked to the Temple. She walked slowly, memorizing the homes that she passed, admiring the flowers that were starting to poke out of the freshly unthawed earth, loving the smell of the cool air and the hint of life it carried with it.  
She was once again faced with doors to the Temple. She had come to say her last prayer to Perth in his Temple before she departed and to say good-bye to her friend and teacher Father Pethous.

Inside she chose the front bench, as she always did, and sat:  
_Lord Perth, again I present myself to you in your temple. I have seen one from_

the vision that you have given me. The others have found comfort in my

voice from what I was shown, but I am still concerned

over the dead body that I saw. I was not shown a face...

She paused in her prayer, not wanting to linger on this thought.

__

Lord, I ask that you protect my loved ones while I am away, I thank you for

the guidance, strength and courage you have given me the past months.  
I will make you proud in our quest, Lord, for my faith in you is strong. I know

that you would not have given me what you have if you did not have faith in me, I thank you for that. I also thank you for the light you have provided for me in my life, Lord.

She stood and walked to the alter and placed five gold pieces, one for each of her companions. She stared at them for just a moment.  
Father Pethous who was standing in the corner was now approaching Willow with something in his hands.

He stood before her now, his head shaven bald for as long as she could remember, his robes, as always were dark blue.  
"Father," she bent her head in acknowledgement.  
He smiled up at her, "Willow, I always knew that you would be one of the students destined for great things. We are not allowed to choose favorites, but I have always favored you, I'm sure our Lord can understand my weakness. When I discovered that you were chosen for this quest I had this made for you."  
He held out his hand with a white cotton cloth, he unfolded it to reveal the symbol of Perth beautifully etched in silver and bronze on a clear smooth oval crystal on a silver chain, no bigger than duck egg.  
"Father this is exquisite!" she gasped.  
He smiled approvingly at it, "It is, isn't it? She did fine work, the jewelry maker."  
"Father, I cannot except this, I already have a Holy Symbol, and this must have cost you a fortune!"  
"It does not matter how much this cost, it was worth every bit and it's for a good cause. No one deserves it more than you. As far as the Holy Symbol that you already have..." he shrugged and smiled, "Say that you lost it."  
She absently pulled her silver Holy Symbol out from under her shirt and pulled it off looking at it in her hand.  
He took it from her, "I will pass this onto another student, or maybe I'll save it as memorabilia when you go down in history like your mother."  
She had to chuckle.  
"I've put a blessing on this as well," he slipped it over her head.  
As soon as it rested on her chest she felt as if her god sighed on her. She felt a warmness settle into her, a sort of courage and peace.  
She looked at it, then hugged Father Pethous. "Thank you Father, this means more to me than you know."  
"Child, you have brought many days of joy and pride to my life, you honor me and our Lord that you wear this."

She hugged him one last time and said good-bye.

She wore her Holy Symbol on the outside of her shirt, wanting to show off her gift. She was at peace, almost excited, for the first time in months.  
She felt that nothing could ruin this day until Retten turned the corner, she was right out in the open with no alley to duck into.  
His face lit up as he set eyes on her, he smiled at her, "Good day, Willow."  
"Retten," she nodded to him.  
"I was hoping I'd run into you."

"Really?" she said blandly.

"Could I have a word with you?" He looked concerned.  
"You are now, Retten."  
"Yes," he frowned, "I guess I am, let us walk shall we?"  
"Sure, I'm going that direction anyway." She shrugged.  
"Willow, I'm not happy that you're leaving, as a matter of fact, I'm...well, I'm rather heart broken."  
She eyed him apprehensively, "Heart broken, really?" She didn't question it, it was a sort of small mock.  
"I really haven't kept it a secret, you know, but I really haven't come out and told you how I feel...Willow, I've been in love with you for seasons now. I've been trying to see you alone or find you to speak with you, but you have been so busy with the preparations of your future voyage that I could not find you to tell you what I needed to say. Willow, my heart practically explodes in my chest every time I think of you leaving..."

"Retten, hold on!" She interjected, "There's no need to do this..."  
"Please, Willow, hear me out. I need to do this. This may also be your only way out and my last chance to get what I've been wanting."  
She became silent, the sooner he got this off of his chest the sooner she could finish packing her stuff up, leaving, all of a sudden, didn't seem so bleak to her now.  
He pulled her into the park, and they sat down on a cool stone bench. "I know that I am not of noble birth like Mahkei, but I have a noble heart. I joined the guard so I could be closer to you and your family, hoping that you and everyone else will see my good intentions and my loyalty to the crown and the city. I've gone out of my way to make myself available for you, to get noticed by you, but it must not have been enough because you never paid attention to me. I've asked your parents for permission to court you and the only response I've received was that is was your decision. I don't want you to go Willow, I know how far away you are going, I know that you will be gone a long time. But I also know that you and the others are afraid of this quest, I've seen it on your face as well. To see you walking around with that sad face it makes my heart ache, I could see how badly you did not want go. I'm about to offer you a door, Willow, an exit."  
She was watching him, seeing that he had put a lot of thought into this. "Retten, what..."  
He held his hand up to keep her from talking. "If you agree to marry me, you would not have to leave your home or your family..."

"WHAT!?" She had stood up, and he followed her.  
"Hear me out..." he pleaded.  
"No, Retten, you don't know what you're talking about!"

"I do!" He shouted back, "I do know what I'm talking about! I know that I've loved you since I first saw you. I knew that I wanted to be with you the rest of our lives, I want to raise a family with you. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever known, your radiant, your mere smile makes me weak, when you laugh my heart skips beats, when other men look at you I want to tear them apart, you are intelligent and your god smiles on you, I look into your eyes and I see forever..." he was just frozen there, his wide blue eyes locked on her.  
"This is ridicules, Retten. I will not marry you! I will not abandon my brother, my friends nor my god! As far as you being noble blood, that never had anything to do with us courting or not courting, my parents don't care what family you come from, they married for love, just as Damesun and Mahkei did, just as I want to. Not once did you mention me, what do I want, what do we have in common. It's all about you, Retten. I don't love you, I don't want the things you want out of life, I don't want an exit from my destiny, I want to live my life, whether I'm defeated or triumphant, I've made a promise!"

She was a little stunned at how harsh her words seemed, even in her ears.  
He looked shocked and angry, "Is is because I'm not attractive enough..."  
She growled at him, "Did you not hear a damn word I said? Retten, all the girls know how attractive you are, your gorgeous, you look amazing in uniform, you should see all the girls gawk as you walk by, but we just don't have anything in common!"  
Straitening a little at her words he told her again, "This would be your chance to stay home, you could learn to love me."  
"Retten," she sighed impatiently, "yes, I could learn to love you over time, but I would regret not going where I was needed and I'd regret not marring for love. We're both still very young, you are speaking in haste and not letting nature take its course. Live a little, court one of those pretty girls that stare at you, go dragon hunting, live, that's all I ask."  
"I could never court anyone that wasn't you. I see only you, I dream only you, if I can't have you then I will forever be alone."  
She stared at him, feeling terribly sad for him. She was aware that he had eyes for her, but not like this, this was an obsession, she didn't want to break his heart, but this was the only way for him to forget her. His face was blank, no sadness, no anger, nothing. Just a blank face.  
"Then, Willow, I must tell you that I love you, regardless of how you feel for me, I could never live with myself if you..."his head dropped and he sighed, then looked up, into her face, "...if you died, if I never say you again, I love you Willow Ranesinn and always will. And I ask that you take this with you." He leaned in and kissed her, he had done it so quickly that she had no time to react.

She was stunned at first, but she didn't move, she had softened in his arms and kissed back. It must have been a long kiss because when he pulled away she gasped for breath and the world seemed to be spinning.  
"Good-bye, Willow, I will miss you more than you'll ever know." At that, the turned and walked away.

She didn't know why, but she started to cry.

There was a knock on his door, "Enter," he said, standing up from the couch before the fireplace.

The door opened slowly, to his surprise is was his mentor, Leena, "Hello F'vell, are you busy?" she asked quietly.

"Never for you, my teacher," he bowed to her, he noticed that she carried in her thin arms a large black cloth wrapped object.

She closed the door behind her, she was a small woman, with dark black hair, short cropped bangs and a twisted bun at the nape of her neck held in place by two bamboo sticks. She had eyes almost as black as his but small and slanted with thick eyelashes. She had a beautifully exotic face and an accent to match, she came from very far across the sea. She was wearing a long silk dress robe, something she wore often, it was what her kind wore where she was from. It light olive green with pink blossoms and dragon flies died into the material, she wore little wooden shoes that exposed her toes that made a tap, tap, tap on the floor as she approached him.

"F'vell, I was going to give this to you tomorrow but I though that tonight would be more appropriate." She sat down on the couch where he took his place beside her.

As she handed him the black clothed object he was surprised at how heavy it was and that the little woman was able to carry it from her tower to his room.

He placed it on his lap and undid its bindings to reveal a rather large black leather tome. Its cover was simply overwhelming, attached to the front was a thin glass case of sorts, frosted with little swirls of design, held a quill of black with a hint of brilliant metallic blue. Above the case, etched in silver, was his full name. The tome bore an enormously

complex lock. It did not have a key hole, like most locks do, but in the place of a lock was a circle of six smooth round gems, red, blue, green, yellow, orange, violet and a black on in the center.

"Mistress Leena..." F'vell was lost for words.

"F'vell, you have been such a pleasure to teach and to be around. You have the potential to be a great Mage but a great Mage can not become great unless they have a tome to keep their spells in. Most students get a spell book when they graduate from the school, but you deserved much more than just some book. I have a feeling that the future holds great and challenging things for you, you've made me proud but make yourself a legend."

"Thank you, your words and teachings have meant a great deal to me, I will accept this gift with great pride and humility. This is the greatest thing that anyone has ever done for me, I shall not forget this gesture, or you."

The little woman smiled at her prize student, "Nor I, F'vell."

He embraced his teacher in thanks.

That night Willow loaded the cabin with some of her traveling garments, a brand new blank tome and some quills and ink and of course her spell book. Her brother and the others did the same. None of them really spoke that night, not even at dinner. The night was long for all of them, not being able to sleep, checking and rechecking the list of items they needed to pack. Morning came all to quickly.  
The good-byes were the hardest. Beldovins parents and sister had come to see him off, the Mage Sorrow came to say his farewells to Klayn, F'vel was seen of by the head mistress Leena of the Mage school, Lady Kailya and Lord Daiwen were there and so were all of their siblings, including Damesun and Mahkei. There was some crying, mostly from the children, but it wasn't bad at all.  
As the ship pulled away Willow glanced at the east tower, there stood Retten, his armor reflecting some of the early morning light. He held his hand up to her, to say good-bye, then he turned and left. Willow closed her eyes as two big tears escaped down her cheeks.


	9. A Three Month Journey and a Swim with th

Chapter 9

A Three Month Journey and a Swim with the Fish

The tree month trip south was a lot easier than any of them had anticipated. They practiced religiously every morning on the deck with wooden practice swords Beldovin 'borrowed' from the Bronze Dragon barracks, they slowly became familiar with the crew and what they did. Everyday was a routine.

Willow was fascinated by the sea, every night she would sit on the deck and write in her journal. She would make notes about the crew, what Horge's tattoo on his left shoulder meant, why Cookie insisted on everyone hitting the table with the end of their forks before every meal and why when gambling every night Nigi bet his shoes. She would go on to describe the whales that would swim along side the ship for hours, the sounds that they made and birds that actually lived this far out on the ocean. She often found herself absently playing with her Holy Symbol and some of the crew had gone out of their way to lower their heads as she walked by, she insisted that they not do it, she was an equal here.  
The crew was a little uneasy about F'vel at first, but they eventually learned to over look this black, stocky winged figure. Klayn and Beldovin spent may hours discussing 'reasons' as they called it, everyone else called it 'seeing who can come up with the most believable tale', if they weren't doing that they were playing Stones or dice games. Kaydell spent hours on end with Spyder, whom they had decided had some line of high elf in his blood line, no human is that nimble or quick without some fairy blood in him. They genuinely liked Spyder and his personality.  
Every once in a while they would play Shields or if they got really bored they'd play Itchy Arrow, both card games that ended in mock yelling and laughing. Most of the crew would start making bets when they played Itchy Arrow, it was always fun to see who betted on who when the game was over.  
As they neared the Falistinian Islands the water started to become greenish blue and a new type of whale appeared. They were much smaller than the other ones and the coloring became different, instead of dark colored they were black and white. They would jump and do flips, she was amazed at how nimble these little whales were.  
One afternoon, when the wind had practically stopped they lay several leagues away from a small island. The water was pale green, Willow could swear she could see the bottom. The small little whales came back and were circling the Fara Fey, their ship. Some of them would stop and chirp up at her, like they were trying to tell her something.

"They seem to like you, Willow," Spyder observed behind her.  
"I've never seen anything like them, they seem intelligent."  
"Oh, they are!" He added, laughing, "Very intelligent, they're actually very playful and will swim with ships for days on end, this pod has been with us for days now, must be a sign of good luck. They'll let swimmers play with them if they're in a playful way, there's even stories of them saving victims of destroyed ships."  
She eyed them in amazement, two had sopped and were chattering at her, bobbing in the water, "I wonder what they're trying to say?"  
"Well, Willow, we're stuck here until the wind picks back up, why don't ya jump in and see for yourself?" he suggested.

"What? Just..." she motioned to the water over the deck, "jump in? Actually swim with them?"  
"Well sure, if they don't want to swim with you, they'll just avoid ya, but by the looks of it, they'd like a playmate."  
"They won't hurt me will they?"  
"By the four wind, no, not unless you try to attack them or harm them, they're very gentle creatures."  
She needed no more encouragement. In no time she had managed to find a sleeveless undershirt of Beldovin, his frame was a closer match to hers than the others, and a pair of underwear that would work sufficiently for bottoms to swim in. She pulled her hair back in a braid and then, dove right in. The water was surprisingly warm and refreshing, at first she was a little frightened, but then one of the creatures swam right up to her and poked its head out of the water and started to click and chirp at her. It nudged her gently with it's slick head, and chattered again. This 'little' whale was bigger than she had first estimated it to be, it looked to be seven or eight feet long.

She held her breath and dove under the water. When she opened her eyes she was stunned to see the rest of the pod swimming towards her. They all began to circle her and brush against her. Their skin was slick and hairless, hard even. She was as fascinated by them as they were by her.  
She was soon diving way down with them, hitching rides by holding onto the fin that was atop their back or their tail and playing with them.  
She was starting to become wrinkled from the water, not to mention she was starting to get hungry. She climbed the rope latter to the deck, wrung out her long soaked braid then headed for her living quarters for some appropriate clothing for lunch.  
"Wil! Where, in the middle of the ocean, have you been hiding?" Klayn asked her, then his eyes widened, "Did you fall over board?"  
Everyone at the table turned to look at her, "No, of course not!" She shook her wet head at them, "I went swimming with the whales...fall over board, really!" She scoffed at him.  
"The whales? Really?" F'vel seemed intrigued by this.  
She nodded, seating herself between Beldovin and Klayn, stealing as much food as she could for her plate.  
"Wil, I know that sometimes you can fly with ideas of great fun, but don't you think that may be a bit dangerous?"  
"I assure you, Beldovin, that these whales will be completely safe with our young Willow, here," Spyder informed them all.  
Beldovin, seeming a little confused by what Spyder told them, "It was not the whales I was worried about."  
Everyone laughed, "Spyder was implying that Willow is in no more danger than those whales are with her, Beldovin," F'vel explained to him with a strait face.  
Beldovins eyes widened as it dawned on him, "Oh, I see! Spyder, you are a quick one with words!" he laughed.

After lunch Willow returned to her swimming, but her brother joined her as well. Diving down to the sandy bottom, they retrieved shells of many different shapes and sizes. Ranging from black, violet, pink and cream to small and practically flat with small ridges to one that were spiraled and the size of a hand basket. The others who dared not jump in watched the twins dive up and down bring up arm loads of these shells. The others turned them over, inspecting them, inland, they did not get things like this.  
"Ah, I see you've discovered sea shells." Spyder observed later in the afternoon.

"Indeed," F'vel replied, "These are very beautiful specimens, not like the ones that would wash up on the shore of my home land."  
"Your home land must be next to the dark sea of the north, then."  
"Yes, you have been up in that region?"

"Many times, my friend, many times, wonderful land up that way," pausing briefly he added, "skies are particularly spectacular as well."

F'vel smiled and nodded, "Without a doubt, finest skies I have flown in."

Klayn and Beldovin exchanged looks, there had just been something exchanged between the captain and their winged elf. They'd find out later.  
"The question remains, though, what are you going to do with all of these shells now that you have them?" Spyder asked.

"I think I will send some to my..." Klayn hesitated momentarily at the mention of his creator, "father, I'm sure he'll be able to use them in some sort of spell or a component of some sort."  
Beldovin nodded his agreement, "I will send some home to my parents when I write them when we get inland, I'm sure my mother and sister will enjoy these."  
"I will save a few as well," F'vel added, "but for my own purposes. I think I too shall find a use for these in a spell."

Spyder laughed, "Aren't you all a resourceful and thoughtful group? This should be some voyage, I think, one that none of us will soon forget." At that, he walked away.

Beldovin shrugged, "Hmmm, I wonder what he meant by that?"

"Probably what he said, Beldovin." Klayn told him inspecting some more of the shells that the twins had brought up.

"Only three more days," Kaydell told them as they looked at the map, "that is if the winds stay at their current speed and direction."

Kaydell, Willow and Beldovin, were taking turns being 'captain', it was an eight day cycle. It was Kaydells turn, he was on his fourth day.

The others gathered around the map as Kaydell pointed out where they were, they all nodded their agreement that things were working out well.  
"About what time of day would you estimate?" Klayn asked.  
Kaydell frowned slightly in thought, "I would guess about 2 hours after high sun."

Once again they all nodded.

"Wonderful!" Chimed Beldovin, "My feet are craving solid ground to trod upon."  
"I think it's your eyes that are craving some females to gloat upon, instead of the earth, Beldovin." Klayn laughed.  
The others laughed with him because they knew all too well how true it was, "Ah, too true." Beldovin sighed.  
They all retreated to do their nightly business. Willow taking her nightly perch on the rails to write ritualistically in her journal, Klayn and Beldovin to play Stones in the corner, F'vel climbed to the crows nest to look around and be alone for awhile, something he liked to do a lot of, and for Kaydell, it was to be a Captain.

He studied the map, large and small islands alike littered the ocean in this part of the world. The one island that they were due to land in, West Fall, was one of the larger ones.  
He wondered what it would look like, the waters were different here than up north, the weather was much warmer now than it would be now in Paramin, and the wild life was new and unique to him. He'd never seen the smaller whales before now, the sea shells he had not seen, but knew that his siblings would love them when they got them.


	10. Lady Rae and the Temple of Sages

Chapter 10

Lady Rae and the Temple of Sages

"Your business here?!"

"We are here by request of the Lady Rae Mylon from the Temple of Sages, we are from Paramin, our vessel is the Fara Fey." Kaydell called down to the docking master.

"I shall call upon the coach that has been waiting for you, my lords and lady, she has given us notice of your arrival and is expecting you."

"Well, how do you like that?" Klayn shrugged, "Sounds like she's been expecting us."

"Yeah, sounds like it." Kaydell muttered back.

The shore was practically white with the sand and hot. They had all donned lighter clothing, mostly thin cotton. Willow now had to wear her hair in a bread to keep from suffocating in it, F'vel and Klayn also wore their hair tied back at the base of the neck. Kaydell and Beldovin would have Willow cut their hair every so often, every time it seemed to get shorter than the last clipping.

The wagon was brought to the other end of the pier, it was an odd looking thing. Drawn by 4 slim black horses, it was draped loosely in a semi-transparent white cloth, probably to help protect them from the sun on their ride to the Temple.

The coachman was a small human man with darkly tanned skin and clothed in brown sandals, off white cotton trousers that only reached his mid calf and a vest like shirt, also off white.

"I feel naked not going with a weapon," Klayn grumbled as he took a seat in the wagon opposite of Kaydell and Beldovin.  
"I am fully sympathetic to your feelings," F'vel agreed, "I too feel unsafe and unprotected without a blade at my side or spell components on my body."

"I do not think the Sage would have us travel three long months to ambush us in her Temple and then slaughter us on the spot." Beldovin assured them.

"Well said, Beldovin!" Kaydell agreed.

"He's right," Willow agreed, "It seems like such a waist if that's all she wanted to do. Not only that but do you honestly think mother would have sent us here if she thought that this woman would try to kill us outright? I think not, now, Mother sending us to a Sage that will send us out to get killed is another matter."

The all laughed at the truth and off handedness of Willows statement.

The ride was smooth, the roads were stone, like the ones hand laid in Paramin, but constructed of a smoother stone.

The surrounding city was marvelous, the homes and shops were all a white color, with open windows and gardens in the front. Peacocks seemed to be at every corner, tiny yellow, green and blue birds chirped and sang in the scattered trees around them. The people of this area all seemed to take on the same physical attributes, slim, darkly tanned, most with darker hair, but not all and all seemed to wear lightly colored clothing made of cotton or fine silk. Most of the inhabitants seemed to be human, but there were some faces that were elven, mostly high elf, a few half breeds as well. Their wagon seemed to be drawing some attention, especially F'vell but he seemed not to notice the stares or he simply chose ignored them.

The Temple, by the looks of it, was at the center of the city, it appeared to have a center dome of enormous proportion with smaller buildings, square or not, strewn about its base as attachments. All of the buildings were of a goldish tan exterior, even the towers, pillars and balconies strewn about it massive dome center.

Soon they entered a large gateway, made of vine covered iron doors, the doors must not have been moved in a hundred years for the ivy to grow as thickly as it did. The road did not curve once but went directly to the front of the Temple. There were no gates here, only an open entrance flanked by two spiraled columns. The entrance had a ghostly, gauze curtain that floated in the coast breeze.

When the wagon stopped, all stepped out and stood together.

"This way my lords and lady," the coach man gestured towards the entrance.

With the short coachman in lead they entered the Temple, to their surprise it was much cooler inside.

"Wait here, I shall fetch the Lady Rae," he disappeared up a long flight of stairs that clung to the far side of the domed center hall.

All took their time to soak in the surroundings. To all of them it seemed as if they were inside of a giant solid bubble. The ceiling arched what seemed to be hundreds of feet into the air, its texture appeared smooth, but there were scenes painted in its walls. Some of the whales they had seen on their voyage, exotic birds, mermen coming out of the waves, clouds and sea shells were littered on its domed ceiling and curved walls.

Several door ways leading to what everyone assumed to be the adjoining hallways, buildings and towers, at the far end there was another entrance just like the one they had entered, they could see that it lead out to what appeared to be a very large exotic garden. When the over grown ivy curtain swayed in the cross breeze, specs of color could be seen threw the door way. There were several staircases that pressed against the dome interior, they looked to be made of a type of pale colored rock.

Many people walked past them, not really noticing them or looking at them, just going on their way. Most of the humans were dark skinned and haired, thin and garbed in wispy light clothing of many different colors. The ladies had their hair piled on the tops of their heads, done in elaborate braids, twists or curls, some of them even wore head pieces or gems in their hair. The men all had short cropped hair and even some of them wore head pieces too. All of them wore some sort of sandal, some were laced high, some of them simply buckled on the side some looked as though one could just slide the foot in and walk, they were all different colors.

"How does one paint on a ceiling?" Beldovin asked.

"Probably on ones back," Klayn replied, looking up as well, admiring the paintings, "Look at that," he pointed.

What he pointed at was a castle of enormous proportion but very dark in color, with tall, slender spike like towers and what seemed to be indissoluble walls. There were trees and gardens surrounding the castle and the ocean that lead to the rest of the paintings subjects.

"That's quite odd looking, don't you think?" Beldovin pointed out.

"Yes, now that you point it out, it is, doesn't really match the rest of the painting," F'vell stated.

"Very queer," Kaydell muttered.

Willow breathed inwardly, "Look, there, I think our hostess is about to be known."

Everyone followed to where Willow had set her gaze, coming down a set of stairs to the far right, was their coachman and directly behind him was a very beautiful human woman.

She appeared to be what the humans called 'middle age', it wasn't so much on how she looked but on how she carried herself. She had long dark brown hair done up into braids that twisted at the back of her head and cascaded down her back into smaller braids. She had a tan complexion, like she only spent enough time in the sun to be this color because she spent most of her time indoors becoming a learned Sage.

She had a very kind and wise face, it was sort of square and chiseled with high round cheek bones. Her mouth was stern, but not unfriendly.

What she wore could probably not be called a gown, but more a beautiful, flowing, lavender garment. Only one shoulder strap held it up but was caught in an elaborately crafted gold and copper broach with tiny purple gems. Where it sat on her shoulder a long piece of fabric from her garment came around her back and fastened to the opposite wrist of which the garment came from, it was held by a matching bracelet. The rest of the gown drifted gracefully down her slender form, seeming to float carelessly around her to trail behind her like a soft shadow. She walked with her head held high and her shoulders back, she walked like the Lady Kailya, with a state of grace and importance.

"My Lords and Lady, may I present to you the Lady Rae Mylon, residing Sage of West Fall." The coachman bowed to both the small party and then to the Lady Rae who nodded to the man.

"Thank you Belian, you may go."

He nodded, "My Lady," then turned on his heel and left.

"Children from Paramin, I welcome you to West Fall. I was beginning to worry if you would ever make it, but thank the stars you have arrived." she smiled at them, eyeing each one carefully. "You must be weary from your journey here, so I will not yet burden you with the details of the quest until you are fully rested. I have arranged some apartments for you here in the Temple for you. I have arranged for your crew to be well taken care of while they are docked, do not concern yourselves with those details. For now, I ask that you follow me so that you may bathed, refreshed and newly garmented. After that time, dinner will be served and we shall then discuss the particulars of your time and duties here."


	11. The Other Dinner Guest

Chapter 11

The Other Dinner Guest

The 'apartments' as Lady Rae referred to them, were living quarters located in a long curved hallway of another dome structure that over looked the inner courtyard where the thick garden lay sheltered.

They each had their own room, 'room' signifying a front sitting room a sleeping chamber and a bathing chamber.

The front sitting room was furnished with cool, multi colored, high polished tile, ridiculously large 'sitting pillows' (that was the exact term given to Beldovin when he asked his bath chamber servant) of richly colored satin, low circular tables and mats made of woven reeds.

Adjoined to the sitting room was the sleeping chamber. To all, this was an unusual sleeping arrangement, there was no bed, so to speak, but a large circular inset into the floor. The inset was lined by thickly padded satin, like a cushion but on the inside it became unbearably thicker and fluffier, simply like an enormous pillow made to a bed so that one could be swallowed by a cloud every night.

The beds were filled with beautiful pillows, circular, log like, rectangular, square, triangles, one with tassels, one with beading, ones with beaded tassels, it almost looked like a giant trough of gems turned to pillows. Above the bed was a sort of tent made of the silky, gauze material that reached the highest point of the ceiling and tumbled down to surround the bed.

The bed chambers also contained a beautiful glass desk with delicately carved legs that wrapped around the glass so as to look like the glass was part of the wood, not just placed atop the legs. A walk in wardrobe was in each room as well, with shelves and such. A few sitting pillows and, to their surprise, a fireplace.

It wasn't as grand as the hearths back home, but it was still a fireplace, non the less. It was inset into the floor also, just as the bed, nestled against the wall that shielded against the outside. A semicircle encompassed it so as to make a sort of bench to sit on and enjoy it warmth. The bench too was padded with the same richly colored fabrics.

The fireplace was also decorated, not with handsome mantels like that of home, but surrounded by tiles. These tiles though, were not just pretty colors, but looked to be hand painted, to capture a scene like a painting. One room held that of two splendidly colored peacocks facing each other, another, a merman and mermaid reaching out there arms to each other and, yet another was that of a large ship with white masts sailing to an island, each room was different. Different in colors, different in layout and different if feel; each room had it's own personality.

The bath chamber was something that would rival Paramin's own bathing chambers. The bathing tub was more like a bathing shell. The basin actually started four feet above the tiled floor and swooped down into the grooves of a giant fan shaped sea shell. The tub its self was about eleven feet long, eight foot wide and at it's deepest part Kaydell's head went under.

The lining of this tub was not metal, or wood or stone but a very high polished ceramic, just like that of a real sea shell, even the same colorings.

Each bathing room was lined with vibrant jewel colored bottles that contained bathing oils, soaps, powders and salts, each a different color, smell and texture. After each member of the party successfully tested what was in each of the bottles they concluded that some of these things made the water fizzle, some of them made the water turn different colors (to the horror to Beldovin and Klayn but calmed after they were informed that they would not turn the skin different colors) and some of them simply put a smelly, oily coating on the waters surface. There was also what the bathing chamber servants called scrubbing sponges but they all chose to use a cloth over the sponge. The party was informed that some of these bottles contained healing elements to help heal wounds and clean out cuts, some of them softened roughened skin, some of them penetrated the skin so as to relax the muscles but some of them were there simply for the sake of smelling good and to turn the water multiple colors.

After each had bathed, 'oiled' and newly garbed (and Willow had her hair combed, braided and fixed to the back of her head, as was the fashion here) they each relaxed by themselves for some time. Enjoying the solidness of the tiles beneath their feet, the quietness of the air around them, the sweet fragrances of the oil and the garden below, each of the party seemed to slip into a state of half sleep.

Before long they were each gathered by a servant, as they met in the long, now lit, hallway, they all felt refreshed and relaxed but very hungry.

"Don't we all look refreshed and colorful?" Beldovin admired looking at each of his comrades.

Klayn, no longer wearing his typical black wore a golden tan cotton top with no sleeves that had a deep V neck. His trousers were darker, thicker and courser in material but were strait and loose fitting and only reaching above his ankles. He wore dark brown buckled sandals, probably the first time his feet had ever seen the light in his life. He wore no belt, only because he did not need one. His long black hair was pulled neatly back into a single braid that fell between his shoulders.

F'vell, who seemed to be no stranger to this sort of attire, wore no shirt only a type of deep red ,satin scarf around his neck that reached to his stomach. He wore a long red loin cloth to match the neck adornment, one would think that such a thing would look silly on such a person as the black skinned, black winged F'vell. On the contrary, it made him look distinguished and regal, the others felt almost intimidated by his mere presence. His long silver hair hung loose this night, combed to strait perfection and probably trimmed. F'vell looked spectacular and the high laced black sandals complemented his attire.

Kaydell, who normally would never have chosen to wear this color, now wore a deep golden orange, bordering on brown. The sleeves of the shirt extended to his wrists and just like Klayn's it was V'ed in the front. His trousers were shorter than Klayn, only reaching mid-calf, accented by his brown criss-cross sandals.

Willow, as usual, was stunning. Her garment was long and flowing, just as Lady Rae's had been, but styled differently. The front of her dress was flat, coming up over both shoulders and coming to a low gathered back of the palest pink material. Though only her toes could be seen beneath the hem of her dress, they could see that she wore very delicately beaded sandals, little glass beads of pink, lavender and some light green. Her toes nails were polished to a shine and her skin glowed golden, not to mention she smelled simply sweet. Her long hair was pulled back tightly, tiny braids twisted around a center point at the back of her head and then long loops of her coppery hair cascaded down. Over her left ear was an enormous pinkish flower with only five giant petals that were triangular shaped and peeled away from it dark red inside.

Beldovin himself wore dark purple, not an uncommon color for him, but an uncommon cut. He too wore a V necked cotton shirt that come to his elbows, his trousers were the same length as Klayn's and fashioned of the same rougher material as all of the male trousers were. Beldovin also wore dark leather sandals that buckled.

"Indeed we do," Klayn told him.

"My lords and lady, I am to take you to the gardens for your dinner with the Lady Rae," a short, older man with dark skin and short cropped graying hair, "If you would be so kind as to follow me."

The all fell in behind the little man, looking at the walls of the halls and the staircases, noticing that the walls were smooth, and a tan color, probably a type of clay mixture as the rest of the building. Some of the bigger walls had paintings on them, mostly of foliage and seascapes masterfully done, none quite like the one that was painted on the ceiling of the master hall. Several feet above their heads, mounted to the wall, were copper colored bowls of fire, probably some type of oil mixture that the servants lit at dusk.

The little man servant led them to the outside garden via a long vine covered outside staircase. The garden was simply mammoth, inset paths of fine smooth rocks, paper lanterns stuck into the ground with thin wooden poles glowing hauntingly, tall tree's, exotic flowers, big and tall, thin and delicate and everything vibrantly colored. The garden was many levels, some low into the ground (mostly with ponds and fish) and some of them were raised on a mound with a bench under a tree, or a table and a chair of some sort. Everything was open to the elements but still had a feel of comfort.

The table at which dinner was already laid out was set on a low even patch of grassy ground, surrounded by tall, paper lanterns under a large willow tree. The table was round and low to the ground, more like a large pedestal than anything, covered in a white cloth. The seats were round wooden stools covered in satiny cushions and a low back.

There was a center piece of floating candles in a large clear bowl to add pale luminance to the fading evening light.

As they were approaching the table they could see that from the other end came two other people, one was definitely Lady Rae, but the other one was an unfamiliar face. Lady Rae wore the same violet garment she wore earlier, but the other was a completely different matter.

This other person, was without a doubt a woman, a very full figured, short, curvy woman. She had very black, wavy hair that swept gently back, framing her flawless, pale, oval face. They could see as both parties got closer to the table that she was rather small, maybe just over five foot in height.

As the two parties neared the table, Willow fell back. She eyed the short woman with the black hair. Willow was getting the same feeling about her as she did about Spyder; that she knew this was an important person on this journey. The little woman was well muscled, dauntingly muscled, one might say, she still looked feminine in her light earthy green gown, but Willow had no doubt that this human could win at an arm wrestling contest.

When the two parties became one at the table, Willow was positive that the woman had one blue eye and one green without looking into her eyes as of yet. Willow was also positive that in that woman's chambers was a sword as big and as dangerous as she was.

"Good evening children from Paramin," Lady Rae greeted them with a small nod of her head, "I would like to introduce to you Kailivia Ravenwood, she too shall be taking the test with you for the sake of the quest."

"Madam," Beldovin bowed to her.

The others took up his cue by all bowing to her, Willow acknowledged her by smiling warmly at her and nodding.

Kailivia Ravenwood, at closer inspection, was indeed a short human woman, just as she had looked to be even from a distance, with long, beautifully glossy, wavy hair, falling the entire length of her torso. Her face was indeed pale in color, with out a mark upon it and an oval face with pronounced cheekbones, a very triangular nose and shiny pink lips that curled at the ends. Her eyes were large and almond shaped, one was unmistakably green and the other blue, framed with long, thick black eyelashes and roofed with high arched eyebrows that gave her a sense of seriousness. Everyone that soaked her looks in all took note to the fact that she was undoubtedly muscled, someone who you would not want to be on the bad side of. Her dress, Willow noted (only because it struck her as a sensuous looking garment) was A shaped, tight at the top of her dress, clinging to what Willow thought were very full breasts and widening as it came closer to her feet. This garment did not hide her figure but displayed it, her slim waist, her curvy hips and not to mention, displaying her long pale well muscled arms, that displayed a delicately beaded arm band of many hues of green glass beads.

"Please, guests, seat yourselves and we shall soon feast." Lady Rae sat with her back to the tree, to her left was Kailivia, to her right was F'vell. The seating order from there was F'vell, Klayn, Beldovin, Kaydell and then Willow and next to Willow was Kailivia.

When everyone had seated, Lady Rae rang a small silver bell set at her place, an indication for the feast to begin.

Soon, there was a line of servants who brought out fragile looking glass bowls of many vibrant colors that contained fruit for each. Some of these fruits were familiar, such as cherries, apples and berries, but some of them were what the Lady Rae called Grapefruit, Oranges, Pineapples and Banana's. F'vell loved the Bananas, where as Klayn thought they were the most unnatural thing he had ever put into his mouth-and that included some of Sorrows tonics.

Everyone laughed.

After the servants were confident each person was done they brought out the next course of the meal, this was cold pasta with vegetables in it. Tomatoes, peppers, olives (which were also new to the group) and some large leafs of tasting herbs. There was a tangy favor to all of this, sort of like a seasoned oil. This type of pasta was rare in Paramin, every once in a while a merchant ship from the south would dock and the kitchen mistresses would by it, but it was only once a year and used for special occasions such as birthdays or holidays.

After this came the main course of honey roasted peacock encrusted with pecans, it had a lovely light flavor to it. There were also side dishes of a pasty substance that came from a gourd, Kaydell said it reminded him of potatoes and cheese, there was also vegetables with the meal, green beans in a hot sauce, a serving of cauliflower and broccoli.

While everyone ate there was some conversation, a lot of attention was directed to Kailivia, they wanted to know where she was from and what brought her to West Fall.

Kailivia glanced at Lady Rae for what seemed to be approval to tell her story, Lady Rae nodded and Kailivia smiled at this strange group of people.

"I come from the city Manabey, residing with my Aunt at her keep while my parents were away, they too were adventurers and were known to be gone for months at a time. The last time I saw them they left on an adventure in search of 'The Lost Names', they never returned, that was eleven years ago. My Aunt took up an expedition to find them five years ago but she too vanished, just as they had; without a trace. Just like my parents, there were things left behind by each of them, one was my fathers sword and the other a book." Kailivia's deep voice paused here, she looked at each of them, "Both times, this book was returned to me. It is because of this book that my only family is gone and I it's only remaining heir, it is because of this book that I sit with you now. The book that was once my parents, then my Aunts, I now carry. This book bares a most powerful curse, and in a search to find the answers to this curse, the explanation for it and the disappearance of my family, I contacted Lady Rae by ways of some heavy research. It is because of her that I traveled three months by sea to sit amongst you."

They all looked at her in silence, a shocked silence, they did not expect her story to be so riddled with losses.

"Lady," Beldovin said, "I am truly sorry for the losses of your loved ones and if we are meant to be on this quest together we shall help you discover the whereabouts of your lost family and solve the mystery of your book."

Kailivia looked into his eyes seriously for a moment and then smiled at him, "Very noble, sir, thank you, but I know what fate befell my family. It is a fate that has been haunting and tracking me since the first day I opened the book. I will welcome the company to discover the history of the book, sir."

"It will be my pleasure," he told her seriously.

Lady Rae cleared her throat for attention, "Friends, I shall not reveal all to you now, there lay tasks before you that you must complete before the full story is laid before you. But know this; your future does lay with the path of your book. Make certain, good cleric, that you may indeed be keeping your word to Kailivia and her book."

There was a silence until Kailivia took a drink and smiled at them all.

"Tell me of yourself, my friends, for surely with friends as noble as he, we are meant to share this adventure in knowing each other." She looked them over again, "We are not so unfamiliar as you may think though, for once, as a child with my parents, I made it to your fair city, it was a grand and wondrous place! Let me start with you, winged-elf, I can see in your eyes that you are an honorable and noble man with a history."

"As you wish, lady." He solemnly placed all food and drink aside and began, "My name is F'vell Acharon, only a few months ago I was a mere scholar at the Mage school of Paramin until my mentor and teacher Leena the Silver chose me to be Lady Kailya's chosen from the mages. I came from the northern seas, past the Mountain divide where the city of Phhelim, which meant 'forever strong', once thrived-until a plague took us by surprise, killing us off hundreds at a time. My parents begged me to leave, telling me of the city Paramin, where I would be excepted and treated as an equal, where I would find education, employment and a home, so I fled with my parents blessing and warnings of never to come back unless called upon. I only took what money and small belongings I could fly with. My city and my family have lied dead for sixty three years, I do not know if there were any survivors or even if my parents still live, but I am a survivor from the once great Phhelim." There was a silence, not an awkward silence but a silence that one makes in the memory of a death.

Finally, the group made a connection with his silence of his home land, they all felt a sudden protectiveness come over them for there winged friend F'vell. "I enrolled at the school for Mages in Paramin several years after arriving, taking the test for acceptance and passing. The founder Leena the Silver was very impressed with me and took me in; she has been a very good friend and mentor. Because of her faith in me is why I have taken the sea by boat with my companions here."

Kailivia looked kindly into his eyes, "Someday, I should call you brother, for we are both orphans; the only remnants of a once great love, bearing the heavy grief of loosing the only family we had."

F'vell nodded solemnly to her.

"And you, my dark haired friend, your appearance says that you are human but my senses tell me other wise." Kailivia eyed him carefully.

Klayn laughed, "You are observant, Mistress Kailivia, you are correct however, I am not human. I am a creation to my father and master, the great mage Sorrow. My father was a founder and defender of the city Paramin and one of the original party members, very close to the Lady and Lord Ranesinn, he also sits at the council of the country Paramin. I am life long friends with the twins and the mouthy cleric, all three of which were present at the day of my awakening, they are my first memory and probably my last. The Lady Kailya sent for me via a letter to my father asking his consent to send me on this quest. I wasn't exactly spell bound to the adventure, but I like the idea of keeping these three in check."

"Wonderful!" Kailivia laughed, "I see that you and I have the same sort of humor Sorrow's son! I think we shall have no problems keeping up with each other."

Klayn raised his cup to her and drank.

Kailivia, after taking a long drink from her fruit juice as well, looked at Beldovin, "You, my well spoken and noble sir, must be the mouthy cleric and the life long friend of these friends, you be the next to tell me of yourself."

"My lady," Beldovin, clearing his throat importantly (at which point Klayn, Willow and Kaydell rolled their eyes), "Beldovin Romais Brockwick, oldist son of Kaymen Errapel Brockwick and Evadne Matrika Brockwick and only brother to Moselle Pearline Brockwick, am a loyal servant of my Lord Paladine, healing those who need mending, destroying those who should appose him and giving the light and knowledge of his greatness threw my passing. I too, like those I now call my family, come from the holy city and country Paramin, with her sapphire shores that cradle us and bring us life to her walls that should shelter and protect us from the unpleasant. My father is the Founder, General, Head Priest of Perth and core to the Bronze Dragon Order and it's inhabitants. My mother is a Water Druidess who's lines descend ten generations back, she is the Goddesses Tear Catcher. My father like Klayn's, is also one of the founders of Paramin and fought gallantly along side the Lady Kailya and sits at her table of councilmen. I have been a member of the Ranesinn family just as all of the founders and their offspring are, I call their founders my mothers and fathers and their children my brothers and sisters. The Lady Kailya chose me for this quest just as she chose her own children, we have grown together, played together, learned together and we shall fight together."

Beldovin's voice had grown louder throughout his telling, and at his final word, Kailivia applauded him.

"Well, said Beldovin Brockwick, well said!! she laughed gaily. It had been a long time since she had laughed like this and it felt good to her. It had also been a long time since someone spilled a story out for her like that.

"Thank you my Lady," Bendovin bowed from across the table to her.

"And finally, the last two, whom I have managed to asses must be the children of the Lady Kailya. And shall I say there have been no others who could call themselves brother and sister as surely as you two are."

The twins smiled, knowing that she was right in her observation, "Well, there's really not much to tell." Kaydell said, "We are the second born to our parents, Willow is a War Priestess to the god Perth and I am knowledgeable in the ways of the forest and of plants, not too bad with the sword either. We have known Beldovin as long as we could recall ourselvess," Kaydell started.

Willow picked up, "We were at the awakening of Klayn, just as he says, and has been our good friend since that day. Our mother surprised us all by announcing that she had selected us for this quest on the day or our annual Harvest Festival Ball." Then she added, "Seems sort of feeble after everyone else's tale, but we really aren't all that special."

Kailivia smiled at Willow and Kaydell, "You may not think you are not so important, but a person is often judged by the company they keep and you two keep true, honest and noble company, something that makes that individual a very important person indeed."

"We know," Willow said, looking at each of her friends faces, "they are our family, just as you are about to become."

Kailivia placed her hand on Willows, "And what a pleasure it will be to have such a wonderful family."

Soon, desert was served, a wonderful hot pastry with hot creamy insides and powdery sugar sprinkled on the outside. No sooner was desert served that it was gone. They all lingered sipping on the exotic fruit juice, speaking of the three month trip here, of what they saw, what they did to pass the time, of the city Paramin.

Kailivia told them that she had only been in West Fall for a week, her ship finding good wind and no storms to slow them down. She too was staying in the same hall that the others were staying in, but she had been in the Temple's library at the time the others were there.

The sun had disappeared, leaving the Temple garden glowing in a pale foggy luminance of the paper lanterns. The distant shore could be heard, the waves coming in and breaking against the shore and docks.

"My friends, the night draws late, the test of Blandine shall be taken by you all tomorrow at high noon. I welcome you to stay here and get to know each other but I must retire, my days start early. Good night my warriors."

They all bowed to her from the table, bidding her a fair evening. She departed silently threw the garden, disappearing into one of the open doorways.

The now party of six sat around the round table, talking and starting to get a feel for the new person.

For Kailivia, this was exciting and relieving to her at the same time. She felt comfortable around her new friends, as strange and exotic as they each were.

She liked the way Beldovin makes things seem very dramatic, how F'vell was very strait and blunt, the way Klayn put everything into a straight-forward sort of manner and the twins casual feelings of the entire situation.

Kailivia could also tell that this group has spent a lot of time together already, she was watching how each of them would play off of the others actions and comments.

Willow seemed to be unnerved by the fact that she was the only female in the group, Kailivia was relived to see that she was not the only woman on the quest now.

After several hours the party began to stretch and yawn, signifying the end of the night.

"My Lady, please take my arm and I shall walk you to your room," Beldovin extended his arm for Kailivia.

"Certainly," she took his arm and the others followed their lead, because none of them, except Kailivia, knew the way back to their rooms.


	12. The Crystal of Blandine

Chapter 12

The Crystal of Blandine

Morning came like a soft breeze into each of their rooms. The salty air of the see blowing in and tickling their noses, the sweet song of the exotic birds gently lifting them out of their dreamy world of slumber the pale sunlight bringing warmth and color back into their separate sanctuaries.

F'vell awoke with the once familiar sound of the coast crashing to the shore. For the first time in many years, he felt renewed and refreshed. The only person he had ever told his story too was his mentor Leena the Silver. Last night, he felt, was the proper time to tell his stories to his friends. To him, this day was the very first day of his new life, with his new family.

For Klayn, the comforts of this alien bed were almost to exquisite to leave but his stomach told him that if he wanted to die here, he would have to leave and partake of a meal.

It was never a morning unless the sun shone upon him with his face raised to the sky in prayer to Paladine for Beldovin. He awoke with the calling of the little colorful birds and now sat, cross-legged on his balcony, his holy symbol exposed on his bare chest. He thanked his god for life, courage, love and most importantly his family, which included his friends.

Unfortunately for Kaydell, he awoke in complete disorientation. Being in such a completely deep sleep he was sitting upright in his bed for a full few seconds before his senses returned to him completely. Upon his realization, he grumbled to himself and threw himself back into his satiny bed.

Willow awakened slowly, just as she had fallen asleep; gently. She rolled on her back and watched the coast breeze tickle the silky net that surrounded her bed, she listened to the birds and stretched out to enjoy the softness of her covers. Her mornings also began with a prayer to her god, she took a moment to look over her beautiful holy symbol and began her prayer on the balcony.

For the newest member of the family, mornings here were so much more pleasant than she had known them to be for years. She was awake with the first creeping of sunlight into her room, drawing on a long, silk tied robe she sat on her balcony, watching as life came slowly into the garden of the Temple. She observed as some of the flowers opened up, how some of the other blooms would curl up and hide until tonight and smiled as some of the island birds would swoop down to bathe or search for breakfast in the shallow pools of the garden. She was at peace here, she felt safe but to her regret she knew that it would be a matter of time before the protection spells that kept this Temple safe would not protect her from the Shadows that hunted and haunted her. Today was the day of the test and for Kailivia, this would be the day that would bind them to this quest...to succeed or to fail, this was the binding.

Breakfast was as enjoyable as dinner, everyone was bright-eyed and smiling. The array breakfast dishes consisted of fresh, crisp, juicy fruit, tiny, hard boiled eggs, three kinds of sweet pastries, hot tea, fresh fruit juice and creamy milk.

The group ate without Lady Rae this morning, per announcement of one of the servants, at the same table they feasted at the previous night. It was a leisure breakfast, everyone talked between mouthful's of this or swallows of that.

Beldovin told stories of their childhood to Kailivia, favoring his point of view of course. When they were younger and would threw snowballs at the guards from the top of the castle and how they played a little game of hide and seek with the general on duty. They were punished by sitting in the nursery with warm sweet milk and having their Nanny Myanna read to them. He enjoyed himself by telling her the story when they were learning how to swim and how Kaydell almost drowned. It really wasn't as serious as he made it out to be but Kailivia enjoyed it all the same and the twins simply let him tell his version of the tale.

"My Lords and Ladies," one of the servants politely interrupted, "it is nearly time for your trial. Would you please follow me to where the you are to convene with the Lady Rae."

The party rose from there leisurely morning bonding session to be lead by this man threw the Temples main dome and up several long and steep flights of stone stairs.

Each of them had noticed that with every stair case the air seemed to become thicker and laced with a heavy smell that made them all groggy and quiet.

At what seemed to be the highest point in the temple the servant opened a large decorated wooden door and gestured for the party to enter. Six apprehensive people entered a large circular room as the door shut behind them.

Not only was the room circular but its ceiling was immensely high and the entire diameter of the room were tall windows that were probably twenty feet from the floor, bringing in the filtered mid day sunlight. The room had a sort of fog, due to miniature fire places set into the wall about ten feet apart from the next. These little fireplaces did not produce fire, nor heat, but a thick, white smoke that was heavy with a smell that made the party very relaxed. This smoke rolled smoothly from its origin, crept along the floor and then seemed to filter out threw the high windows, causing the sunlight to waver and streak dreamily. Just like the beds in each of there living chambers was a round, inset area, lined with dark blue padded satin, it was not a bed but a sort of seating area with large pillows placed against the short interior wall of the circle. This was no bed, of course, because it was three times as large and placed right in the center was a four foot, fluted marble pedestal. At first glance it looked sort of silly, a delicate gray marble pedestal in the middle of a seating area, but what they now noticed was on the flat top of this pedestal was what appeared to be a crystal.

"What is that?" Klayn asked to no one in particular.

"It appears to be a crystal," Beldovin answered.

Klayn gave Beldovin the look of 'I know that, but why is it there?' but never voiced his thoughts.

"That, my champions, is the Crystal of Blandine." Came the voice of Lady Rae.

None of them had noticed, but she had entered from another door at the far end of the room. She was surrounded by a type of haze and it seemed to be magnified by her white garment, on reflection, she looked more like a ghost than an actual being.

"Gather round the pillar, and look upon the crystal." She did not enter the ring, but stood on its edge and gestured to the others. She was bathed in the filtered lighted from the windows, her hair, that was previously done in elaberate braids the day before, now was swept back gently from her face and fell loosely down her back giving her an aura of saintliness. Her bare feet only barely visible under the long flowing white garment she wore.

Each member filtered in, standing in a circle around the pillar staring down at the crystal.

"Behold the crystal of Blandine, threw this you shall receive the trials to test your worthiness for this mission at hand."

The crystal of Blandine was a shard eight inches in length and only three at its fattest part. It was clear for the most part but there were little swirls of clouded white patches throughout. The most striking feature of this crystal was that is was veined with silver threads on its surface, spiraling, swirling and zig-zagging but dotted on this crystal, held in place by the silver metal working were the tiniest precious stones. Minuscule little rubies, sapphires, amethysts and emeralds haphazardly speckled the surface of the diamond like crystal.

"It beautiful," Willow said aloud.

"It is, it is also very old and very valuable." Lady Rae told her. "We at the Temple have been it's keepers for three hundred years."

There was a long silence as everyone soaked in the delicate features of this item, it seemed to them that it filled there entire focus, the walls began to disappear and their breathing became deep and slow and their eyes felt very heavy even after having a restful night.

"Seat yourselves around the crystal, all of you, this shall be your test." Lady Ray cooed.

"Seeing if we can stay awake with all of this smoke?" Klayn mumbled under his breath.

"No, master woodsman, the test happens after you fall into sleep, just as you are doing now," her voice seemed to come to all of them from a distance.

It seemed to them that they were cozying up to a fire like you do in the winter months with a pillow and a blanket.

Through the fog of sleep, the last words of Lady Rae were, "Fight gallantly, my champions."

The sunlight was warm on their flesh, warming them up, stirring them from a deep slumber. There was very little noise in the air, no breeze to ruffle the long grass, no nearby trees for birds to perch and sing from, no stream to gurgle at them...it was only the sun that touched their senses first.

With the hard rock against her cheek in an uncomfortable way, Kailivia had not other option other than to stir from her slumber and wake.

What she found startled her at first, until she recalled her last memories. She woke with her head resting on a low moss covered rock and her arm draped over it like a pillow. Her body resting sort of on her side, casually leaning is more of what she was doing. She sat up, looking at the others, all draped across a rock, most of them resting there heads on a moss covered counterpart.

They were all nestled in a large circular stone cove with thick grass and mossy patches for a carpeting. The sun fell upon them threw the cracks in the tall stones that formed the cove. She could see that the sky above her was very blue and clear, not a cloud to be seen.

__

This is the test, it's in a dream world, Kailivia told herself.

She stood up, watching the others wake slowly, stirring uncomfortably on their stone pillows.

The brownish rocks were probably ten feet tall, she noticed there was an opening between two rocks by where F'vell was becoming conscious. By noticing F'vell, she also noticed that none of the party was wearing what they were when they fell asleep.

She glanced down, observing that instead of her violet gown of silk, she now wore dark gray leather pants, soft, leather mid-calf boots and a long sleeved cotton shirt that was a medium blue color that tied off to the side with a V neck.

She had no weapons on her, something that disturbed her terribly but by observing the others she noticed that none of them had any semblance of a weapon either. The mage F'vell did not carry any form of spell components either.

"Where under the great moon Zeenith are we?" Klayn mumbled as he looked around.

"Where ever we are, we are no where near where we originally fell asleep, I can tell you that," Kailivia answered him.

"Indeed," Beldovin retorted groggily, "Strange how these stones and the rocks we lay our heads upon are in the same shape as the circle we fell asleep in."

"I'm sure it's no coincidence," Klayn grumbled as he massaged his neck.

"I agree," Kailivia responded by looking around at the stones.

They were all standing soon, rubbing out the stiffness in their bodies from waking up on moss covered rocks discussing where to go from this point, eventually it was a group decision to meander out into the unknown beyond the rock hedge.

To their complete bewilderment they stood in an open field of knee high gold and green grass that seemed to stretch from horizon to horizon. The rock enclosure was the only non-natural structure within view. The sky was as clear and as blue as Kailivia had first perceived it to be, the day itself seemed to be mid morning with the sun a few hours away from the mid day position.

"Odd," Beldovin noticed out loud (like he did with most observations), "this landscape seems to be completely different from West Fall, it's almost like being back home, or over in Farnor at late spring."

F'vell nodded his agreement, "I do not think we are anyplace in particular, friend Beldovin, maybe in a sort of half way place."

Beldovin openly gaped incomprehensively at his tall companion, "What are you trying to say?"

Kailivia laughed softly, "I have to agree with F'vell, I also had the same thought earlier, that we are not in West Fall, exactly, but we are neither here nor there at the same time."

Once again, bewildered looks befell the speaker, she shook her black locked head, "Alright, to put it a bit more simply, I think we're in a dream or something linking us to the dream world and our physical bodies. It's only a speculation, I may not be correct at all, but it seems to be the most logical idea."

The party sort of pondered this momentarily, "Who is to say that they did not drug us with that smoke and enchanted crystal? They could have taken us out to another island in our unconscious state, abandoning us here to look like we are in a dream? Maybe our quest is to make it to the ocean where they'll pick us up."

Kailivia eyed him with a mock frustration on her face, "Why, with all of the magic and power of the sages in that building, would they go to all of the trouble to move us physically, redress us and position us exactly the way we fell asleep?"

"I don't know," Beldovin eyed her suspiciously, "why would they?"

Kailivia opened her mouth to retort to the idiocy of his reasoning when Klayn appeared behind her, "Did you know that there is a path on the other side of where we're standing now?"

Without a word, they all walked around to the other side of the stones and there it was, a narrow beaten path that disappeared into the horizon.

The look of unbelievable circumstantial convenience was carved into the face of every member of the group, Klayn shrugged, "I'm up for following it? Anyone else?"

They all sort of nodded and agreed, "Might as well, it's not like we're getting anywhere debating how we got here and where here is." Kaydell smirked.

"What if this part of the test? What if this path was put us here to throw us off of the direction we should really be going?" Beldovin piped in.

He soon shut up after everyone started to walk away, down what seemed like the never ending dirt trail in the knee high sea of grass.

"Is he always this argumentative?" Kailivia asked Willow at the front of the group.

"No," Willow said, Kailivia sighed some relief, "he's worse, but he is the kindest and most noble friend anyone could ask for."

Kailivia slouched, but smiled at the tall elven girl who wore similar garb, except hers was a green top and light brown trousers, "This is going to be an interesting family to be a member of."  
Willow laughed, "It always has been."

Kaydell fell beside F'vell sometime after the party started to march down the path, "F'vell, could I talk to you?"

F'vell looked at the red haired Torin elf, "Of course, Kaydell, what is it?"

Kaydell sighed and frowned in thought, seeming to find the right words to come out, "The other night, when you told us of your home city and the fate of your family..."

"Yes," F'vell seemed to understand what Kaydell was trying to bring up, "My friend, I kept my story hidden from everyone but Leena, it was a wound that was too unbearable for me to utter. I do not understand our purposes in life nor what the gods have in store for us or why things happen the way they do. All I can tell you is that last night, I knew that it was time for me to tell my tale. I have had a strong feeling of kinship with this group since the first time I met you, I wish for none of us to keep secrets or for any of us to suffer with our own grieves, if we are a family, it is a families duty to help the other members threw any difficult time or situation. I felt you should all understand my origin in order to understand me."

"F'vell, those are the truest words I have ever heard anyone speak in all my years. I am honored that you would call us your family and that we should carry your grief as your family members." Kaydell touched F'vell's arm gently, "If we are chosen for this quest and when we complete it, we shall go, as a family, to your home land, and have a Cleric bless the grounds and make it a sacred place."

F'vell nodded solemly, "That act would be most honored and excepted."

Kaydell nodded back, "One other thing, my friend."

"Yes?"

"You need to stop spending so much time with Beldovin, you're staring to sound like him," Kaydell and F'vell laughed heartily about his little joke.

They realized after walking for a few hours, that this monstrous sea of grass was not flat, it was slightly hilly, with little dips and small rises. They walked and walked and walked some more, they walked for what seemed like more than what was possible in one days worth of light. At first it wasn't so bad because they were all chatting amongst themselves, walking at a steady pace but soon the novelty of the trial wore off and they became quite and walked in silence for a very long time.

"I hope that it is not possible to starve during the trial," F'vell said as he placed a hand on his stomach as it growled audibly.

"My stomach seems to agree with you, F'vell, I think if we do not eat before nightfall we shall be in poor shape in the morning."

What seemed like the next moment, but was probably only half of an hour, there appeared a dark green ridge in the distance.

"My friends, it appears that there is a ridge of a forest directly in front of us," F'vell's keen eyes were fixated directly in front of them, "maybe we could find some place to rest for the night and some food to replenish our strength."

They all seemed to perk up a little and hasten their pace, Kailivia fell back to walk beside F'vell.

"I was wondering something," she poised a possible question before him.

"And what would that be?" He took her bate.

"Do you think you could fly ahead and scout the area just a bit, to maybe give us an idea of what's up there?"

F'vell nodded thoughtfully, rubbing his chin, "That is a well thought out plan, Kailivia, I agree with your proposal."

"Just be careful, don't put yourself into any danger." she shouted as he simply spread his wings and sprung into the air.

"Not to worry," he called back as he circled higher into the sky then headed directly where the party was walking to.

They all walked a bit faster, so as to possibly reach the tree line before the sun went down in what they all thought to be about two hours.

"I do believe that was the first time that I've seen him fly," Beldovin said as he and the others periodically searched the sky for his return.

"You're right," Kaydell agreed, "He's never flown around us."

"Well, there are first times for everything, aren't there?" Willow responded thoughtfully.

"I just hope I didn't put him into any danger." Kailivia said quietly.

"Not to worry, our friend is smart and makes wise decisions, he will not put himself into danger needlessly."

"No, he would not," Klayn agreed as he pointed to the sky, "and he didn't because he's almost back now."

Within minutes the black winged scout landed a few yards away from the group, he sprinted to them and as he approached they all noticed that he was smiling.

"Keep walking, my friends, just inside the border of those trees lies a clear, cool brook, a mossy sheltered cove and fruit bearing trees. Our long trek is about to be rewarded."

With smiles upon their faces they almost jogged to the tree line, the mere thought that they would soon be able to have their fill of revitalizing fruit and water.

They were soon breathless but at the border of the trees. In full green they towered above them like giant pillars supporting a natural roof of leaves.

Both Klayn and Kaydell stopped momentarily and observed the wood, they both nodded.

"This is an old forest, we shall find comfort and safety in here tonight." Kaydell said with approval.

"Enter," Klayn told them, as if speaking as an elder of the trees.

F'vell led them to the source of water that he spoke of, it was indeed clear, deceivingly clear, when Willow went to wade in a bit to cool her aching feet she was suddenly almost thigh deep only a few feet in from the shore.

They all drank to their fill, Klayn and Kaydell soon ventured off to find 'safe' things to eat.

Settling down into a peculiar dip by the shore, shaded, roofed and sheltered by old, thick, bushy evergreens and cushioned with thick moss and soft pine needles, the others rubbed and massaged the aches and pains in their feet from the days journey.

"It's too bad that we don't have any knives, I saw some large fish farther out into the brook that would make a handsome meal." Willow said as she massaged her toes.

"I think we shall do fine with what the forest has to offer us for the time being," F'vell assured her as he sat cross legged in a mediation position.

"I know but it still would have been nice to have some fish...or maybe some sort of small game," she added with a pout. She was hungry and everyone knew that it was just her stomach talking because they knew that Willow would never be so ungrateful for whatever was provided for her.

"We know," Beldovin told her as he too rubbed his feet.

As silent as a petal falling to the ground, the two rangers suddenly appeared at the entrance of their one night refuge. Klayn had taken off his leather vest but it lay stuffed with different fruit in his arms. Kaydell had bundles of giant leaves tied shut with vines piled in his arms, both smiled to their little family.

"We didn't have to go far and we found quite a bit, we can go back in the morning and get more for breakfast." Kaydell said as he was untying and laying out his bundles of berries, nuts and roots.

Klayn dumped the contents of his vest in the middle of the group, there were apples, pears, a few large bushels of wild grapes and some large round nuts.

"Wow! You found all of this near by? This is great!" Kailivia was thrilled.

"It was peculiar how the trees were so close together, it wasn't natural," Kaydell told her, "but it is so overgrown and thick in threw here that it is impossible for anyone to harvest these goods."

"Or for anyone to live close by, this forest is too thick to have anyone living in it or close by." Klayn added.

"Maybe some traveler years ago tossed his left over fruit into the shrubs and this it the byproduct," Kailivia suggested eyeing up the food happily.

They were soon quiet except for the sounds of smacking, munching, chewing and 'yumm's' , it was a good feast, even if it wasn't fish or some sort of small game.

Everything was gone in a matter of minutes, the sun was gone by the time they had managed to secure some sort of make shift 'natural door' to the cove.

Beldovin had pointed out an eerie orange color across the brook, thinking it could be some sort of unnatural fire until Klayn told him that it was a fungus that grew on very old trees that gave off the light. Beldovin was a little startled to hear that there was fungus that gave off light but Kaydell responded with a hearty laugh and a 'you really have spent way too much time in the city'.

The group was asleep soundly within the first hour of getting comfortable. None stirred or moved, in the darkness that surrounded them the trees stood guard over the six dreamless adventurers.


	13. A Stones Throw

****

Chapter 13

A Stones Throw

The morning came like a gentle gale across a field of flowers, stirring them gently at first and then stirring them into full swaying. The slumbering group slowly stirred with the increasing sunlight seeping threw the forest canopy.

Kaydell and Klayn were gone within a few moments of waking to gather more food for the first meal of the day. The breakfast was a short one, everyone agreed to get an early start on the path before it got too late to cover more distance before night fell once again. There were a few apples and pears that were brought with them on the trail for later consumption.

They all washed up a bit in the brook, all drinking their fill before they began the days journey again.

Beldovin had brought up the fact that they had woken up here and not back at the Temple, but Kailivia told him that walking threw a field does not qualify as a trial of championship. Beldovin begged to differ but was silenced when Kailivia blatantly ignored him by talking to Willow.

Before the sun had even made its full appearance threw the tree's the six friends were walking, once again, down the small thin road. Inside the forest the path was not so strait, it made bends here and there to bypass some very large weather worn rocks or a tree the size of a tower. Not only were there bends, but the land itself became less flat, hills were more prominent now that they were further down the path out of the field.

"So you really are royalty then?" Kailivia asked Willow as they walked.

The tall red haired elf shrugged, "Yes, I guess we are. Our mother and father run a country, they could actually declare them Queen and King of Paramin, but my mother doesn't like the title and the idea's that come with that title. She prefers to be the head ambassador of the country. There are diplomats in each town and city within the country

who gather twice a year to discuss laws, taxes and such and my mother really has the final say, but prefers most decisions be made by the group. Our grandmother is also the Queen of our race, witch in turn makes our mother the Princess and us...well, I don't know what the makes us but we've got a pretty direct line to power in every direction."

Kailivia thought for a moment, "You know, you don't act like I thought you would. I grew up on the better side of life just as you, not as much direct lines to power, mind you, but well. And my Aunt was very upset with me when I wasn't behaving like 'proper young ladies do'," she said this with a mock voice. "I sort of ran around with a rougher crowd after my parents died, even though my Aunt took very good care of me, I felt very alone and angry after my parents disappeared, and that's how I gained some of my...not so desirable traits according to the nobility that I was around in the Keep."

"What kind of undesirable trait did you acquire, if you don't mind me asking?"

Kailivia shrugged and frowned, "I don't mind you asking, if we pass this test then we'll most likely be around each other for some time and you'll see for yourself what it is I can do." She giggled a little, a very pretty feminine sound coming from such a well muscled short woman, "I'm a rather decent thief, believe it or not. I sort of fell into a crowd that used to loot, and I picked up some interesting 'habits', shall I say, when running around with them. My Aunt was furious with me when she found out that I was running around with those sorts of people and tried to have my room guarded, but I had already picked up enough traits that I snuck right past them and was back by morning without anyone knowing."

Willow laughed, "You sound as mischief as Kaydell and I. We used to get into such terrible trouble with the nurses and our parents for disappearing. We'd go into the forest for the night and sleep in the trees, after I started my schooling at the Temple of Perth I stopped going out with Kaydell, but it didn't stop him. He would disappear for days on end, my parents were worried to death, they even sent a squad to look for him once. I insisted that he was fine and would be back the next morning, but would not take my word for it."

Willow grazed the palm of he hand across some bushes that bordered the path, "Then with Bel in the picture we were even into more trouble because we now had access to the Bronze Dragon Barracks. His parents and our parents have sealed all of us into our rooms for a week because of some of the little misadventures we'd go on. We were never in any real danger but we learned a lot by going out and doing things for ourselves."

The shorter woman nodded, "I agree, I would have been dead a long time ago if I hadn't gained some of my less desirable traits when I did. It's funny how things work out, isn't it?"

"Yes, I don't think our mother would have sent us here if she did not think we could handle the challenge, it's in our blood and we've shown it since childhood."

"As have I."

The two girls continued to talk for some hours about the differences and similarities of how they were raised, the adventures that they had while growing up and the voyage to West Fall.

Willow went on to explain that the ship they traveled on to arrive here was made in Paramin, designed and made by Torin elves. She went on to describe the decks, the living area's the crew mates and the swim she had with the little whales.

Kailivia gasped, "You SWAM with them! Oh, that must have been so wonderful! I can't swim and I did not know that those types of whales were not dangerous."

Willow was a little stunned, "You can't swim?"

"No, I was never thought how to, that was something that I never got around to doing, I can pick locks and get over some pretty tall walls but I can't swim."

"Well then, I guess that is something we'll have to work on then, isn't it? I mean, if you're going to be on a ship, then it's a good idea to learn how to swim."

Kailivia smiled at this very tall red head whom she was gaining an extreme liking for, "You'd do that? You'd teach me how to swim?"

"Well of course! It's fun and once you get the hang of it, you'll love it too. We can go diving for shells and pearls and swim with the little whales too."

"I'm looking forward to it already."

The morning went rapidly and the extra apples and pears were gone just a little before the sun was at it highest point. Some light conversation was still being cared out when Kaydell and Klayn motioned for them to slow.

"What's the trouble?" Beldovin asked his friends.

"There's a presence before us, there's a change in the feeling of the trees. Stay here and we will see what it is, go into the cover of the trees until we come back and stay quiet." Klayn told them.

Four exited the path a few yards in, finding a nice little shaded spot by an oddly shaped semi circle of old gray stones. They all sat down, knowing that the little break was nice.

"Can I ask you something?" Kailivia whispered to Willow.

"Of course."

"You and Kaydell are twins, right?"

"Yes."

"You said earlier that you knew that he was safe when he had disappeared for few days. Can you really...feel each others emotions and pains?"

At this Beldovin chimed in, "Indeed they can, it is quiet uncanny, to be honest. When they were 75, Kaydell had broken his arm on his way home from the neighboring farming town across the river, Willow here had suddenly doubled over and was clutching at her arm. Her and I were at the barracks at the time, and as I stood watching her, having someone fetch a healer. I could tell she was in great pain, but we hadn't even started to spar yet, so I knew it was nothing I did. Then, after she caught her breath she says, 'It's not me, it's Kaydell, he's broken his arm.' And wouldn't you know it, before nightfall Kaydell had returned home with his arm splinted. The healer told us that is was broken, when the Lord and Lady Ranessin asked why their daughter was reacting so, he said that they have a strong bond threw the gods and that it was very special."

Kailivia nodded, very interested in what she was hearing.

"You make it sound like we're psychically bonded or something," Willow accused him.

F'vell must have figured that it was his turn to add his two copper pieces, "I don't mean to sound like I have been studying you, but I have to agree with Beldovin, you two are remarkably bonded. You two can hold entire conversations without ever saying a word, I've even watched as you two do the same actions at the same time, you really are bonded by some force beyond the obviousness of sharing a womb."

Willow crossed her arms stubbornly, "I think you are all exaggerating, it's not like I know exactly where he's located or what he's thinking all the time it's just that we sort of have the others feelings, pains or idea's during certain events or a swell of emotion, that's all."

"That's all? _You_ make it sound like everyone can do it, " Beldovin teased her.

"If I may be so bold as to interrupt again, Beldovin, you seem to have a rather unique bond with the twins as well." F'vell mentioned.

Beldovin shrugged, "I wouldn't call it a bond, there is love there, indeed, they are like my own flesh and blood, it's just that I know them, I know their habits and their actions. If an obstacle is placed before them, I have a rather good concept of how they will work threw it. We have also been together long enough that we can sort of feed off of each others ideas and feelings, I think that's what makes us such a good team."

"You are very lucky to have that in your life," Kailivia told Willow and Beldovin.

"We know," they said in unison, then smiled at each other.

They sat in silence for some time, listening to the noises of the trees around them. The trees seemed to sway and with that swaying there was a sort of song passing between the mighty wooden towers. The birds weren't as numerous here as the beginning of their journey but their little voices could be heard in the distance tree tops.

Two hours had passed before the two woodsman returned, scaring the rest of the party with their silent arrival.

"What did you discover?" F'vel questioned them.

"This is indeed strange," Kaydell told them as he sat down to help form a circle, "About a mile up the road there is a...well, it appears to be some sort of entrance into the ground. It's sort of built into a hill, very strange looking. The path leads directly to this door, there was no other path surrounding that hill, it looks as if this path was meant to go directly to that door."

"Well, that doesn't sound so terribly bad," Beldovin said with a cheer in his voice.

"Well, no, it doesn't," Klayn replied, "but we didn't get a chance to tell you that this door is being guarded by four very foul looking goblins. They are armored and they do have weapons."

"Well, now, that part sounds bad," Beldovin frowned.

"Hmmmm," Kailivia mused with her eyebrows furrowed and her chin on her hand, "what would be the best course of action. I can tell you now that they're not going to be very smart, I've had my fair share of run ins with goblins, so this may not be as hard as we think it'll be."

"Well, Kay and I have already worked out a semblance of a plan," Klayn smiled slyly at the dark haired woman.

"Why am I not surprised?"

By the end of the hour they were marching towards the first of many battles that they would have together.

Klayn and Kaydell circled around behind the goblins, waiting for the girls, who flanked the door to make their move.

"I thought I'd be more frightened than this," Kaydell whispered to Klayn.

He nodded, "I'm more excited than frightened."

The two rangers had hidden themselves on top of the mound that was the door was on, laying close to the ground, using the coverings of smaller plants as camouflage. They could easily make out the tops of the four goblins heads.

Willow had reached her position, she eyed up the ugly, grayish-green skinned goblins carefully, figuring witch one to hit first. She noticed that they did have some light armor on them, she found it peculiar that it wasn't the type of armor this type of goblin wore. At her feet were the arm full of fist sized stones she brought with her from their resting sight. If she hit true, these rocks would either kill or knock out one of these goblins. If not, at least she could run.

Opposite of Willow, hidden behind the trunks of a few young trees was Kailivia. She watched the movements of the goblins carefully, as soon as Willow made her move she would have to act quickly. She knew the one she needed to aim for, hoping that he would be in range for her to hit, she didn't want to ruin the other goblins armor due to the fact that they would have to salvage what was on the creatures.

"Remember to aim for the head, Beldovin, we do not want to damage the armor," F'vell whispered to Beldovin.

Beldovin frowned irritably, "Yes, yes, I know, the head."

The dark winged elf seemed to be swallowed up by the dark shadows of the trees, in his hand he clutched a piece of wood the size of some ones arm.

"Be careful my friend," F'vell told him solemnly.

Beldovin sighed, focused his gaze on the goblins, "And you, friend."

In the blink of an eye, Willow launched the first part of the attack, her stone striking the closest goblin so hard that it brought him to his hands and knees.

The other three goblins immediately became alert, drawing their weapons and charged in the direction of where Willow was now visible. She picked up another one of her stones and fired another attack with a stone. She managed to hit another one, but he dodged in enough time that it only hit his shoulder.

Just as the first goblin was recovering from the staggering blow to the head, Kailivia was past the tree's, her hands outstretched, a dark, strained look on her face as little white shards erupted from her finger tips, impaling the fallen goblin. It fell to the ground, twitching in the legs, dead.

When the other goblins had realized that there was another attacker two went rushing after Kailivia as the other went charging into the wood after Willow.

Like a dark ominous shadow, F'vell had swooped in on the two goblins advancing on the dark haired human. They paused for just a moment, startled that such a large, black creature had suddenly appeared. That pause gave F'vell the chance to strike a terrible blow to one of them, the thing gave a strangled cry of pain, but advanced on F'vell the next moment.

Just in time, Beldovin came up behind the creature. Beldovin, with a glowing sword in his hands, with one soundless swing, the goblins head was rolling on the green carpeting of the wood.

Just as Kailivia was about to regrettably fire more shards at her approaching goblin while trying to doge it's close swings when the blur of Klayn knocked the growling goblin to the ground, punching it with a terrible blow to it ugly face.

The goblin had somehow managed to squirm its way from underneath the woodsman, jumping to it feet and then advancing on him as a counter attack.

With the club in hand, F'vell charged at the goblin, managing to get in one good hit to the ribs before it slashed at him, putting a small slash on F'vell's forearm.

Beldovin, with the glowing sword still in hand went to help his friend, knowing that a make shift club would not hold off the attackers blows for long.

The creature swore at him in it's goblin tongue, growling terribly as the two exchanged swings. Beldovin, practicing for many years in the Bronze Dragon barracks, had the upper hand and managed to kill the creature with only a few swings, with minimal damage to the armor.

Willow, on the opposite side of the path was having combat of her own, she called upon her god to give her the power to conjure up her lords weapon of defense.

She drew the creature further into the wood, hoping that if the others were having problems she wouldn't have to worry about the other goblins finding them so quickly.

The goblin was a little larger than the others and with this increased size came increased strength. He wasn't very skilled with his weapon, Willow blocked his attacks easily. She was told not to damage the armor, or if she had to attack aim for the legs. She had indeed managed to damage one leg to where he was no longer advance. She couldn't get close enough to him to take a swing at his head, if she could only find a way to distract him long enough for her to get a decent swing in.

Just like the thought, the goblin reeled forward dropping to his knees, the sword he held dropping to the ground. Just behind the goblin, where she was hiding, stood her brother with another rock in his hand ready for the next blow. Not wanting to have another rock thrown in her direction, she rushed at the goblin, raised her sword and ran her holy weapon into the creatures body by the neck.

"Are you alright?" Kaydell asked his sister.

She nodded as she walked to the dead body, a little out of breath from the battle, "Yeah, I'm fine, only a little winded, lets see if we can salvage some of this stuff."

The body was fairly easy to strip down, it's armor was hardly soiled, nothing a little leaves wouldn't scrape off. To the twins surprise, around his belt in a pouch the goblin carried a few gold and silver coins. They took his weapons, a short sword, two knives and a broad sword, then went to herd up the others, in one piece hopefully.

Meanwhile, the other four were disrobing the other three goblins. They managed to scrounge up two other peoples worth of armor and a small shield, more knives, swords, even some more money and some dried rations and two full water skins.

"Willow!" Kailivia shouted excitedly, "That was one dead on throw you did with that rock!"

Willow shrugged, "Thanks."

"That is was throwing snowballs at the guards did for her," Beldovin laughed.

Everyone sort of giggled, "Obviously," Kailivia retorted.

"Those shards you cast were rather spectacular, Kailivia," Klayn complemented her.

"Oh that?" She waved him off with a shrug and a smile, "That was one of the first spells I ever inherited, it comes in handy in some tight situations, but thank you."

"Is anyone hurt?" Kaydell asked.

"Other than being a little unnerved?" Klayn asked.

"I received a small cut," F'vell said as he lifted his forearm to show a nice long bleeding cut.

"Here, let me take a look," Beldovin said as he approached the wounded elf, taking his arm in his hands.

"It will be fine," F'vell told him modestly.

"It will in just a moment," just like that Beldovin reached inside of his brown tunic and touched his holy medallion and uttered a prayer in the words of Palidine. In only a few short seconds the wound had completely disappeared, leaving only the blood behind.

"Thank you, cleric, but that was not necessary," F'vell told him as he looked his arm over.

"F'vell, the littlest of cuts will often lead to some big infections," Kaydell told him.

"He's right, F'vell. It is better to heal it now than later when it is infected, we do not have any healing herbs to help with the infection or we would have done it another way."

"I see your perspective, forgive my misunderstanding," F'vell bowed slightly to Beldovin.

"No need to apologize my friend, I only want to see you healthy and safe," Beldovin told him with a clap to the arm.

After they had thrown everything into a pile they assessed their new belongings thoughtfully; who gets what?

In the end they managed to dress Klayn with a leather shirt and chaps with a broad sword strapped to his back, Beldovin did not wish to wear armor but took two knives for his boots. Kailivia also took knives, four of them, light enough to throw but big enough to do damage and one of the leather shirts, F'vell said he would take the short sword, a knife and one of the belt pouches for his spell components instead of keeping them tucked in his boot. Kaydell took the only long sword and shield, even though he didn't much like the shield, he still took it. Willow also refused armor, not because she didn't want to wear it, but because it didn't fit properly, it was uncomfortably small and hard to move in, something she needed to do if she had to cast a spell, instead, she opted to carry the money they found and a knife, assuring them that her holy weapon would do in battle. F'vell and Klayn carried the water skins and Beldovin and Kaydell carried the dry rations in their newly acquired belt pouches.

"So the question that has yet to be asked," Klayn spoke up, "is, do we enter the door that these guards were watching over?"

"I would say yes, it seems to be the only logical place that we can go now," Kailivia shrugged.

Kaydell nodded, "The path does lead right to it."

The twin agreed, "It really is the only logical thing we can do next."

"Threw the door it is then," F'vell said with a finality in his voice.


End file.
